L'émeraude en toi
by Kalie the one
Summary: HPDM. Draco écrit la guerre comme il l'a vécu. Il a été obligé de torturer et d'achever les prisonniers de Voldemort. Il n'en pouvait plus et a cherché à s'échapper. Son seul espoir s'appelait Harry Potter.
1. prologue

**Alors les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, au cas où vous l'ignoreriez. Le scénario s'inspire énormément de son oeuvre, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas devinez. Mais j'ai pris la liberté de changer quelques détails et bien que ma fic commence à partir du quart du tome 7 environ, je m'éloignerai de façon monumentesque de la fin originale ^^**

Rating: **M... car beaucoup d'insultes, de vulgarité, de tortures plus ou moins décrites et peut-être bien un petit lemon ici ou là vers le chapitre 4 ou 5...**

genre: **euh ? je sais pas trop. C'est du yaoi, ça s'est sûr. il y aura de la romance, mais plus tard peut-être. Pour le moment je dirais Hurt/Confort.**

* * *

><p><span>L'émeraude en toi<span>

**épilogue:**

"Comment j'ai aidé à sauver le monde sorcier", par Draco Malfoy.

"L'héroïsme", par Draco Malfoy.

"Comment le Sauveur n'aurait rien pu faire sans moi", par Draco Malfoy.

"Moi Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, Ex-Mangemort, bourreau préféré de Vous-Savez-Qui, ayant tenté 3 fois de tuer Dumbledore, meurtrier de 44 personnes, j'ai participé à la chute du Lord Noir".

"Que le monde sache ce que j'ai vécu".

"Je suis un héros alors respectez moi"

Putain mais c'est nul ce que j'écris! un titre... il me faut un titre...

Aaaargh!

Mais quelle connerie! Quelle prise de tête ! Quelle idée stupide j'ai eu là !

_Driiiing._

_Driiiing._

- Quoi ?

_- Ah! Draco! Il est où ce foutu bouquin! Tu devais me l'envoyer par les premiers hiboux de la journée!_

- C'est votre faute, bande de cons! Vous avez refusé tout mes titres! Du coup j'ai passé la nuit à en chercher un mais y'a rien qui vient.

_- Draco, Draco, Draco... Envoi-le moi, je t'en trouverais un, mais par pitié il me le faut avant ce soir si tu veux toujours l'éditer!_

- Justement! Je suis plus du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Qui voudrait lire un truc pareil ? Et puis j'en dis trop... beaucoup trop.

_- Mais non, il est magnifique, sincère, et émouvant. Je l'ai adoré. On l'a tous adoré, ici. Alors fait le profiter au monde. Il faut qu'ils sachent. Ils faut qu'ils comprennent. Ils ne te pardonneront peut-être pas, mais cela leur apportera beaucoup... Allez, envoi-le moi, je m'occupe du titre._

- … Non. Je veux que cela vienne de moi. Mais je comprends pas ce que vous attendez, j'ai rien compris à vos reproches hier !

_- Putain, Draco, réfléchit! On te demande pas la lune, on veut juste un titre qui ne soit pas aussi froid, vantard et hautain que toi ! Ouais, comme il l'a dit hier, il faut un titre qui corresponde à l'âme de ton bouquin, qui soit dans le même ton... Un mot, ou une phrase qui résumerait ce qui t'as motivé à l'écrire..._

- Justement, ceux que je vous ai...

_- De façon _sincère _Draco_ _!_ _Moi j'aimerais un titre qui soit aussi beau que tes putains de confessions ! Pas une putain d'insulte!_

- Putain, Blaise, arrêtes d'être si vulgaire, ça te va pas du tout. Et je reste ton client, oublie pas! Tu me dois un minimum de respect.

_- T'es p'têtre mon client, mais t'es surtout mon meilleur pote, et il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi, Dray._

- Quoi ?

_- Que tu me rapportes pleins de fric, putain ! Alors trouve moi un titre accrocheur et envoi moi ton foutu bouquin, fissa!_

- Ok, mais je t'ai dit que je trouve PAS! Je la voit pas, moi, l'âme dont vous parlez !

_- Dray, tu l'as relu depuis que tu l'as écris ?_

- Non... je l'ai écrit d'une traite, sans vraiment réfléchir, mais merde, Blaise, je me dévoile complètement là dedans... si je le relis, je vais le foutre au feu.

_- Mais nan, de toute manière t'as pas de cheminée, sinon j'aurais pas à utiliser ce putain d'appareil moldu. Écoutes, relis-le. Ça te fera du bien, et si après ça tu ne ressens pas l'âme que tu as mis dans ces parchemins, et bien c'est que tu refuses de voir ta propre âme. Relis-le et trouve moi un titre qui claque. T'as jusqu'à ce soir!_

- Ce soir ? mais putain, Blaise !

_- Ce soir, et soit pas si vulgaire, ça te vas pas._

- Blaise! Putain de connard de merde, me raccroche pas au nez ! Allez tous vous faire foutre bande d'emmerdeur!

De rage je balançai mon téléphone contre le mur sur lequel il s'explosa en deux morceaux.

Oups, je vais encore entendre gueuler, moi.

Rien à foutre.

Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mise ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'écrire tout ça ? Et surtout de lui faire lire à ce con ?

Je regardais avec colère le tas de parchemins reliés posé sur mon bureau, noyé sous une tonne de boules de papiers froissés.

Je l'attrapais.

Faut être con pour avoir les mains qui tremblent pour un livre. Surtout après ce que j'avais vécu... Mais justement, je m'apprêtais à replonger dans une période clé de ma vie... Une période sombre et terrifiante, une période honteuse et sale, mais surtout une période de changements, d'épreuves, de courage et de découvertes bouleversantes.

Je fermais les yeux et tournai la première page.

* * *

><p><strong>salut à tous ! euh... ce début vous plaît ?<strong>

**Je dois vous prévenir: ce devait être un one-shot au début... et puis mon esprit tortueux a pas arrêté de changer des trucs, de rajouter des détails et d'inventer un épilogue, une suite et une fin ! bref, pour le moment je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 2, et je n'ai aucune idée exacte du nombre total qu'il y aura au final. Pas plus de 10 je pense.  
><strong>


	2. captivité

**L'émeraude en toi**

**chapitre 1: captivité**

Cette nuit là c'est à contre-cœur que je suivis les Mangemorts. Ces connards qui depuis un an nous traitaient, ma famille et moi, comme des laquais, des sous-hommes auxquels on ne prêtait attention que pour leur donner des ordres ou les insulter.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout cela me dirait que je les considéraient de la même manière avant que mon père ne perde tout crédit face à Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais je ne suis pas encore tombé assez bas pour le reconnaître.

Je sortais donc du manoir Malfoy, pour la première fois en bientôt neuf mois, et quatre personnes encapuchonnées m'encerclaient comme un prisonnier. Je restais le plus raide possible, tentant de faire comme si ils étaient mon escorte et non mes geôliers.

En réalité ils me foutaient la trouille. Toute ma fierté et ma dignité de Malfoy me disait de ne surtout pas le leur montrer mais je n'y parvenait que modérément. Après tout, nous ne continuions à vivre que par caprice de la part du Seigneur Noir. Nous servions d'exemple pour tous les autres.

Et ces autres là n'avaient qu'une hâte: supprimer de leur vue la preuve que chacun d'eux pouvaient finir comme nous.

Mais j'étais persuadé d'une chose: tous ces sbires avaient bien plus peur que moi. Et cette peur transparaissait dans chacune des paroles haineuses qu'ils me jetaient. Elle transparaissait dans chacun des coups qu'ils me donnaient. Dans chacun des regards qu'ils me jetaient. Dans chacun de leur sourires qu'ils voulaient cruels mais qui ne me mentaient pas. Pas à moi.

J'étais le roi des faux sourires, je saurais en reconnaître un sans même le voir, rien qu'à l'intonation de la voix.

Alors ils pouvaient essayer, ils ne me tromperaient pas !

En fait ce n'était pas leurs mots ou leurs gestes qui m'effrayaient tant. C'était leur dévotion. Leur absolue obéissance à un fou, un sorcier mégalo sans limite, sans conscience aucune et que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter.

J'avais eu sous les yeux toute l'horreur de ce qu'un homme pouvait faire de pire, juste parce que quelqu'un de plus puissant le lui avait demandé.

J'avais connu nombre de ces « amis » de mon père, à l'époque où tous croyaient encore en la disparition du Lord Noir. Je savais déjà à l'époque qu'ils n'étaient pas blancs comme neige et que leurs affaires puaient la magie noire. Mais à ce moment là ils n'étaient pas si... extrêmes. À ce moment là tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Peu importait ce qu'ils étaient capable d'accomplir car ils le faisaient pour leur profit personnel: augmenter leur richesse ou se venger discrètement... Mais là...

C'était comme si j'avais vu un petit dealer de rue se transformer soudainement en roi de la pègre.

Du racket et des menaces ils étaient passés aux enlèvements et aux tortures.

De l'humiliation des moldus ils en étaient venu au massacre de toute une famille choisie au hasard.

Et tout cela pour plaire à ce … _monstre_.

Car en aucun cas il ne pouvait être considéré comme un être humain. Il ne se considérait lui-même plus en tant que tel depuis bien longtemps.

Il était immortel.

Il était puissant.

Les simples mortels n'étaient que des objets entre ses mains. J'en étais la preuve vivante s'il en fallait! Il s'était servi de moi comme d'un outil, m'obligeant à torturer encore et encore, me forçant à utiliser ma baguette, ma magie, au delà du supportable.

J'avais pleuré en même temps que mes premières victimes.

J'avais hurlé avec elles. Je m'étais même évanouit avant elles parfois. Cela avait bien fait rire Vous-Savez-Qui et ses comparses.

Mais moi je n'avais jamais été délivré lorsque leur dernier souffle s'était échappé de leur bouche, arraché par ma propre main. Le cadavre était simplement remplacé par un autre être humain, moldu ou sorcier, quelle importance ? Pour moi ils étaient tous égaux dans la douleur. Et j'avais du recommencer pour chacun d'eux. Encore, encore et encore...

J'avais fini par ne plus pleurer, ne plus hurler, ne plus m'évanouir.

Mais j'avais continué à vomir et à trembler chaque fois qu'on me demandait de descendre aux cachots et chaque fois qu'on m'en avais fait sortir.

C'était donc avec soulagement que je me retrouvais dehors. Loin de cet endroit qui, des années lumières plus tôt, était ma maison, mon refuge, ma fierté...

Je ne savais pas où on allait, ni pourquoi. Et je n'allais surement pas demander! D'une part on ne m'aurait pas répondu mais frappé, et d'autre part je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre.

Je ne m'attendais à rien de bien joyeux, vu le rôle ingrat que je tenais depuis tant de mois. Mais peu importait car j'étais dehors! Enfin! Je respirais avec plaisir l'air frais et humide d'une récente averse. J'admirais les étoiles, le sol, les arbres comme si c'était la première fois que je les découvrais. Je me sentais vivant et j'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur moi, sur ce que j'étais devenu et sur ce que j'avais perdu. Et sur ce que j'aurais voulu retrouver. Cette pensée me transperça et s'enracina en moi.

Tout cela devait cesser. Je ne le supporterais pas plus longtemps.

Tout devait cesser. Et si je devais mourir pour que cela soit le cas... et bien soit.

Mais évidemment je mettais immédiatement mon cerveau en hyperactivité pour que cela n'arrive pas. Si possible je souhaitais m'en sortir vivant.

C'est ainsi que naquit le plan de mon évasion.

Il me fallait pour le réaliser tout le courage dont je n'avais jamais su faire preuve.

Avant tout cela je n'avais jamais eu d'utilité à faire face à mes difficultés. Après tout, mon père ou mes, sois-disant, amis s'en étaient toujours chargés pour moi.

C'était donc une première et je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel mélange de sentiments en moi. Stress, peur, détermination et espoir...

Oui, espoir.

Je savais ce qui me permettait d'espérer. Il fallait que je le trouve. Si je parvenais à le rejoindre, j'avais une chance d'être sauvé.

Il était le seul qui en avait la force, le pouvoir, le courage.

Pourquoi LUI ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais depuis deux ans, depuis le retour en force de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je croyais en Harry Potter. Ouais je l'avais détesté, mais j'avais aussi commencé à avoir foi en lui.

Je n'étais pas comme tous ces idiots qui l'idolâtrait simplement parce qu'il avait déjà vaincu une fois. Enfin, soyons logique: il n'était qu'un bébé! Il n'avait rien fait spontanément, tout était grâce à l'amour de sa mère qui l'avait protégé. Et il avait eu l'effet de surprise de son côté.

Mais cette fois ce ne serait pas du tout pareil! Le Lord s'était minutieusement préparé. Il ne supportait pas l'échec et Harry lui avait échappé bien trop souvent pour son putain d'ego! Il s'était protégé et depuis la perte de sa baguette il cherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'obsédait et qui le rendait presque euphorique. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était mais quoi que cela soit je priais Merlin pour que ce truc ne tombe jamais entre ses mains. Parce que mes croyances en Harry avaient des limites. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Et, au risque de me répéter, je le détestais!

Ouais, il avait le don de me foutre en rogne, ce con!

Déjà, il avait toujours eu cette foutue droiture à vomir, ce réflexe de foncer dans le tas que les autres prenaient pour du courage et cette putain de facilité à se sortir des pires emmerdes de façon magistrale ! Il réussissait toujours tout et attirait le regard et l'admiration et cela, par Merlin, sans jamais s'être vanté de rien!

Merde, si moi, à 11 ans, j'avais pu battre un troll des montagnes et bien je l'aurais crié sur tous les toits! J'aurais dis à tous mes profs et aux cons qui m'entouraient : « Vous avez vu ce que je sais faire! Vous voulez que je vous donne des cours ? Vénérez moi ! ».

Mais non, môssieur le Survivant Harry Potter restait modeste! C'était même pas de la modestie à son niveau mais de la stupidité ! Il ne se rend même pas compte que ce qu'il accomplit est au-dessus de nous, pauvres mortels ! Il croit qu'il a de la _chance_ ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Si c'était vraiment de la chance, il porterait des cornes de un mètre sur la tête et serait cent fois cocu!

Mais... si je devais oublier ma rancœur je dirais que c'est justement cela qui lui permettra de vaincre toutes les épreuves. Sa force c'est que jamais il ne s'est cru différent ou supérieur. Il est resté humain et cela le rend prudent.

Voilà ce que le Lord Noir n'a jamais été capable de faire ou de comprendre seulement, et cela lui aura coûté cher...

Mais bon, oublions Potter deux secondes et revenons en à moi !

Mes méninges tournaient à pleins régime pour trouver comment rejoindre le Survivant.

Je savais, grâce au journaux que les mangemorts laissaient trainés et que je récupéraient subrepticement, que Harry Potter était introuvable.

Nombreux étaient les connards qui pensait qu'il avait fui et qui le traitaient de lâche. Bande d'ignares. La lâcheté était un concept inconnu pour ce binoclard! Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas réussi à l'être. Par contre je devais avouer qu'il faisait preuve d'une discrétion respectable, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas à l'époque de Poudlard... l'œuvre de Granger surement!

Bref, je ne savais pas où il se trouvait, où il allait ni comment le retrouver! En gros: j'étais dans la merde et je commençais déjà à me décourager.

Les mangemorts qui m'accompagnaient s'arrêtèrent brusquement et l'un d'eux m'attrapa le bras violemment. Nous étions derrière un bosquet, à quelques kilomètres du manoir. C'était loin de tout regard, complètement camouflé par les collines et les bois environnant. Je connaissais bien l'endroit: j'adorais m'y cacher pour fumer avec des potes sans que mes parents ne nous surprennent.

Je n'eus pas le temps de trop me morfondre sur mes innocents souvenirs que nous transplanions.

Comme je détestais cette sensation! Ça me donnait la nausée et, invariablement, je tanguais sur mes jambes à atterrissage, perdant ainsi toute ma prestance.

Je fermais donc les yeux, le temps de laisser mon cerveau cesser ses pirouettes dans ma boîte crânienne.

Dire que j'avais eu 17 ans et que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de transplaner seul!

Le rustre qui me tenait ne m'avait toujours pas lâcher et je dus suivre son pas quand il se mit en route sans crier gare. Pendant qu'il me trainait derrière lui comme un vulgaire chien, je m'intéressais enfin au décor qui nous entourait. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Malgré la nuit et l'absence de la moindre source de lumière je reconnu le village de Pré-au-Lard.

L'endroit n'avait plus rien à voir avec les rues lumineuses et grouillantes de gens que j'avais parcouru tant de fois. Il n'y avait pas un chat, les fenêtres n'étaient plus fleuries et le silence semblait surnaturel.

Est-ce que tous les lieux qui m'étaient chers avaient ainsi subi la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Mon regard se tourna instinctivement vers Poudlard.

Je ne pouvais voir le château d'ici mais j'en ressentais la proximité par toutes les fibres de mon corps.

J'avais participé à la profanation de cette enceinte dans laquelle j'avais passé la majorité de mon adolescence. J'avais provoqué la mort d'un vieux fou défenseur de l'égalité entre les espèces, un vieux fou avec des idées tellement éloignées de tout ce qu'on m'avait appris, un vieux fou qui n'avait cessé d'essayer de m'aider pendant ma 6ème année, un vieux fou qui manquait cruellement en ces temps sombres...

Une pierre sur le chemin me tira de mes pensées culpabilisantes en me faisant trébucher.

L'autre con me tira si fort pour me remettre debout que je crus entendre mon articulation craquer mais je serrais les dents et retenais mon gémissement de douleur.

Aucune faiblesse.

Je ne devais pas flancher. Plus jamais. J'avais assez retenu la leçon. Rien n'excitait plus ces hommes que de voir quelqu'un avoir mal. Rien ne leur faisait plus plaisir que d'entendre les plaintes et les supplications de leurs victimes. J'étais passé une seule fois entre leur mains. Cela avait duré des heures. Tout cela parce que j'avais crié quand l'un d'eux m'avait marché sur le pied.

Cela m'avait suffit.

Même si leur façon de faire paraissait douce à côté des actes du Lord.

Je me contenterais d'un seul bourreau, Merci.

Je levais les yeux sur la route, surveillant les prochains obstacles, et je me rendis compte que nous nous dirigions vers la Cabane Hurlante. J'avais tellement détesté ce lieu...

Elle m'avait terrifié, cette masure, alors que je ne l'avais toujours vu qu'en pleine journée. Je m'étais même humilié devant les potes à Potter, en 3ème année.

Mais là, au cœur de la nuit, elle me laissait de marbre.

Après tout, je vivais dans la peur depuis des mois. Ma propre maison était devenu le lieu de mes cauchemars. Je côtoyais chaque jour le sadisme du plus grand monstre de l'Angleterre... J'avais donc de quoi être blasé devant cette vieille bicoque abandonnée.

À peine avions nous pénétré à l'intérieur du bâtiment décrépi que nous fumes rejoint par deux autres mangemorts.

Je serrais les fesses. Normalement ils devraient être trois.

Ils étaient toujours trois quand ils étaient de garde.

Je priais pour que celui qui manquait ne soit pas Greyback. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrait me retrouver près de cette bête sauvage. Les rares fois où nous nous étions croisés il m'avait reniflé avec envie, en faisant allusion au goût délicieux de la chair des Sang-Pur.

- Où est l'autre ? Demanda l'une de mes escortes.

Pitié Merlin, faites qu'il ne réponde pas « Il flaire dehors » ou « il chasse » ou ...

- En haut. Il garde le prisonnier.

Je relâchais discrètement la tension de mon corps. Cette simple phrase avait réduit mes craintes à néant. Jamais ce loup-garou fou ne serait assigné à une telle tâche... à moins de vouloir retrouvé ledit prisonnier déchiqueté.

- Bien joué sur ce coup là, les mecs. Depuis le temps qu'on essaye d'en attraper un ! Comment vous avez fait ?

J'eus un sourire méprisant que je m'empressai de dissimuler. Cette phrase pouvait paraître sympa, mais elle transpirait la jalousie et l'envie de meurtre. Et personne n'était dupe.

Les mangemorts ne se félicitaient pas entre eux. Car la réussite de l'un signifiait souvent une punition pour tous les autres qui avaient échoué.

- Surement juste un coup de chance, Rookwood.

- Ouais, surement.

- Le Lord est pas là pour se charger de l'interrogatoire mais il a envoyé sa baguette préférée. Quelle honneur !

- Ouais, on a prévenu notre « invité ». T'inquiètes pas Blondie, si le gamin se met à trembler en te voyant, dis-toi juste qu'il a froid!

J'eus droit à un concert de ricanement sordide. De vrais hyènes ces mecs.

En tout cas, je savais pourquoi j'étais ici à présent. C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à des vacances au soleil, mais j'avais déjà les mains moites à l'idée de reprendre mon « travail ».

Le Lord me laissait souvent seul pendant les séances de torture depuis qu'il s'était mis à la recherche de cette chose mystérieuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas chômer pour autant. Il avait lancé un sort à ma baguette et elle retransmettait tout ce que je faisais dans le salon du manoir. C'était un peu comme une caméra moldue, vous voyez ?

Ah, et dois-je préciser que si le spectacle n'avait pas plu, j'étais puni. De la main même du Maître, dès son retour. Car il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour être cruel et efficace. Oh non.

Et pour ajouter à son plaisir, Vous-Savez-Qui avait interdit la présence de Mangemorts pendant cette « distraction ». Selon lui, c'était pour que je ne sois pas « influencé » et que je dévoile mon propre « potentiel ». C'était aussi un bon moyen de me mettre la pression et les premiers temps de ses sessions particulières ne furent que de cuisants échecs. Il y a même eu une fois où la victime est morte rapidement... Trop rapidement, selon eux. Ils se sont empressés de le dire à leur chef adoré. Et je n'oublierais jamais son sourire quand il est venu me chercher pour mon « rapport ». Les cicatrices qu'il m'a faites ce jour là ne disparaitrons surement jamais. Fort heureusement, elles ne sont pas physiques et je peux continuer à sortir dans la rue sans croiser de regards de pitié. Tout le monde sait que le mépris est plus facile à encaisser.

Bref, c'était une de ses séances que je me devais d'exécuter cette nuit là, mon corps était couvert de sueur, j'étais soudain frigorifié, et mon esprit se mit automatiquement sur pause pour pouvoir supporter ce qui allait suivre.

Oubliés les plans d'évasions.

Oublié l'espoir.

Bonjour captivité.

Bonjour dégoût de soi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre un.<strong>

**Je suis en pleine écriture du 2, alors soyez patient. En attendant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**à bientôt, **

**Kalie.**


	3. portes de sortie

**Tout d'abords merci à Sahada et Darkmoonlady pour leur reviews! j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire!**

**bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L'émeraude en toi<strong>

**chapitre 2: Portes de sortie.**

Rookwood me poussa dans le dos et mon corps se mit de lui-même en mouvement. Mes pieds évitèrent les trous du plancher et les marches défoncées de l'escalier sans que j'ai à le leur ordonner. Mon esprit, lui, était occupé à construire la barrière mentale qui me permettrait de survivre, moralement parlant, à ce qui allait suivre. Un mur derrière lequel je pourrais me cacher et laisser mon corps agir sans rien ressentir.

Je tenais cette technique de Snape lui-même. Et je bénissais chaque jour mon parrain pour me l'avoir enseignée.

Seulement, je n'étais pas suffisamment préparé à ce qui m'attendais. Ou plutôt à _celui_ qui m'attendait.

Tous les efforts du monde n'aurait pu me préserver de cela.

Comment avais-je pu penser que cela n'arriverait jamais ?

Jusque là, mes victimes m'avaient toujours été inconnues. Alors, je vais peut-être vous paraître cruel, mais pour moi cela n'avait été que des corps sans noms. Je les avais considéré ainsi pour me protéger parce que si j'avais pensé au frère, à la sœur, au mari, aux parents, aux enfants qui attendaient et cherchaient la personne que je venais de tuer...

Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dit que maintenant que tout est fini, maintenant que la paix règne à nouveau sur l'Angleterre, maintenant j'y pense sans cesse. Je me souviens de tous les visages. Et jamais je ne pourrais oublier, ni me pardonner ce que j'ai fait.

Vous avez sans doute raison de me jeter la pierre. Le fait que j'ai agis sous ordres et par peur ne m'excuse en rien. Je suis et resterais à jamais un assassin.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit cette nuit-là allait tout changer.

Car malgré les hématomes sur son visage et la pénombre de la pièce, je reconnus le garçon recroquevillé contre le mur.

Pas que je connaisse la tête de chaque Gryffondor, mais celui-là faisait partie de ma promotion et il s'était assez fait remarquer pendant nos cours de sortilèges et de potions. Ouais, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser tout ce que sa baguette approchait.

- On l'a un peu échauffer, j'espère que ça te dérange pas ? On avait besoin de connaître son nom. S'appelle Seamus Finnigan. C'est un des amis à Potter.

- C'était pas la peine. Je le connais, j'aurais pu vous le dire.

- Ouais, bah on allait pas t'attendre, Blondie. Soit pas si vexé qu'on ai commencé les festivités sans toi. Tiens ? Tu veux pas aller vomir un coup avant de t'y mettre ? Je peux m'en charger pour toi, si tu veux.

- Laisse le tranquille, Augustus. Tu connais les ordres. On se tire.

C'était McNair qui venait de parler. C'était lui qui avait été chargé de surveiller le prisonnier. Je ne fus pas surpris que Rookwood le suive sans rien dire de plus. On évitait de parler trop fort en sa présence. Ce type détestait les cris, il devenait nerveux et, très souvent, éliminait la source du boucan sans cérémonie. Voilà pourquoi on ne le chargeait jamais des interrogatoires et qu'il s'en tenait de lui-même éloigné. C'était assez mal vue de tuer une source d'informations.

Finnegan et moi nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls dans la mi-pénombre de la pièce.

Enfin... pas tout à fait seuls. Je n'oubliais pas que tous les Mangemorts passant par le salon du manoir auraient accès à ce qui se passerait dès que je lancerais mon premier sort. Je savais aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que je traine de trop si je ne voulais pas paraître suspect.

Je renonçais au Lumos. Moins bien je verrais ma future victime, mieux je me porterais.

Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que ce con de Gryffondor ne fasse pas le malin et parle sans résister. Je sais: c'était comme attendre la pluie en plein désert avec ces gens là et leur courage irréfléchi. Mais bon, qu'il finisse par parler ou non, et peu importait combien de temps cela prendrait... j'étais dans l'obligation de le tuer après.

C'était irrémédiable.

Et cela me tétanisait.

Parce que je savais que si je tuais un de ses potes, Potter me le pardonnerait pas. Jamais. Et alors il refuserait de m'aider. Donc je serais foutu si Finnegan meurt de ma main.

Il fallait que je sauves ce gars. Mais comment ?

C'était mission impossible. Un vrai suicide.

Mais c'était aussi ma seule chance.

Tout d'abord si je voulais pouvoir sauver sa vie, il était préférable qu'il soit encore conscient pour qu'il m'aide un minimum. Je refusais de me coltiner un poids mort, moi! et puis ça permettrait de nous séparer plus vite et j'aurais moitié plus de chance de m'en tirer sain et sauf! Ainsi Potter pourrait pas dire que j'ai laisser crever son précieux camarade sans rien faire et à moi la sécurité! En voilà, un plan parfait!

Un seul problème se posa tandis que je regardais la silhouette frêle et tremblante... Ouais, j'étais tombé sur le genre de victime à s'évanouir toutes les cinq minutes sous la douleur ! C'était bien ma veine, ça.

Allez, il fallait que je réfléchisse et vite.

Déjà je commençais par lui balancer un petit Doloris, histoire d'être crédible aux yeux et aux oreilles des Mangemorts qui attendaient sûrement impatiemment le spectacle.

Ah ! Et comme toute séance de torture digne de ce nom, je me devais de poser des questions.

Ça m'en faisait des choses à faire en même temps, mais, Merlin soit loué, j'étais doté d'une extraordinaire intelligence.

- Alors Finnegan. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ? Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Dis-moi, tu allais où comme ça ?

Il ne répondit pas et je dus réutiliser ma baguette, un peu plus fort cette fois. Quand il eut finit de gémir, je parlais à nouveau.

- Oups, il y avait peut-être un peu trop de questions d'un coup. Je vais y aller plus doucement, une par une, OK ? Alors première chose: que faisais-tu en dehors de l'école, hein, Finnegan ?

J'attendis dix secondes mais, même s'il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, il n'avait pas répondu assez vite. Et oui, comme pour tout boulot le mien avait certaines règles à respecter pour plaire au grand Patron. Je fus donc dans l'obligation de lui balancer une nouvelle dose de Doloris, toujours en augmentant la puissance du sort.

Le voilà qui sanglotait déjà. C'était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce train là. Putain, j'étais certain que même la belette se serait montrer plus coriace que ça! J'étais vraiment pas tomber sur le bon numéro.

Pourtant il fallait qu'il reste indemne... du moins assez pour pouvoir se déplacer seul et vite.

Mais moi je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arrêter les sorts ou d'en diminuer l'intensité. On serait grillé illico !

Il aurait fallut que ce con de Gryffondor puisse devenir insensible. Mais comment ? Était-il possible de... ? Ouais, ça pourrait peut-être marcher. C'était la seule solution que j'avais de toute façon, mais ça n'allait pas être simple. Car pour la réaliser il me fallait l'entière coopération de celui que j'étais en train de torturer. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliquer, merde !

- Où allais-tu ? Réponds, et vite !

En même temps que je lui lançais un nouveau Doloris je pénétrais son esprit sans défense.

Grâce à Snape, j'étais devenu très puissant en Legilimancie. J'avais même pu maîtriser une technique que mon parrain lui-même n'avait jamais réussie.

Bien entendu, Vous-Savez-Qui l'ignorait et devait rester dans l'ignorance.

Ce sort demandait une concentration à toute épreuve, je ne l'avais encore jamais pratiqué en faisant autre chose en même temps. Je mettais l'intégrité de mon esprit en danger en tentant cette folie dans de telles conditions. En gros, si ça foirait, Finnegan et moi ne serions plus que deux gros légumes bavant, toute la partie de notre cerveau contenant notre personnalité ayant été irrémédiablement détruite.

Ma liberté valait-elle ce risque ?

Oui, assurément.

Hélas, le Gryffondor était complètement paniqué, figé sur sa douleur, et cela n'arrangeait pas du tout mes affaires! Malgré cela je finis par trouver une partie de ses pensées entièrement tournées vers une seule chose: Dean Thomas. Un autre pote à Potter. Apparemment Finnegan tenait beaucoup à lui et s'en servait comme ancre. Bien, cela au moins me serait utile.

- Réponds ! Tu rejoignais Harry Potter ? Tu sais où il est ?

Je continuais, mais directement dans sa tête cette fois, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

_- Finnegan. Panique pas. J'essaie de t'aider mais il faut que tu coopères, OK ?_

- Non !

Putain il avait répondu à voix haute le con ! Heureusement on pouvait aisément croire qu'il répondait à la torture.

- Alors où allais-tu dans ce cas ? Repris-je sur le ton de la conversation.

_- Idiot, réponds moi par la pensée, il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que je peux entrer dans ta tête si on veut survivre toi et moi ! J'essaie de t'aider là, imbécile de Gryffondor, mais je suis obligé de te faire subir tout ça parce qu'ils regardent, tu comprends ?_

- Réponds, misérable ! Où. Allais. Tu ?

J'étais vraiment bon acteur. Mes mains ne tremblaient même plus. Parce que je savais qu'on avait une chance.

_- Prépare-toi Finnegan, je vais utiliser un sort assez douloureux de découpes._

Je lançais un Sectum Sempra sur son bras gauche, en priant pour qu'il soit droitier. Sinon... tant pis il tiendrait sa baguette de la main gauche pendant notre fuite, voilà tout. Mais j'avais beau l'avoir prévenu, il hurla comme une goule, sans même avoir pensé à serrer les dents. Cela devait bien plaire aux gars, en bas ou à ceux qui étais tranquillement installé dans mon canapé, dans mon salon.

Comme on me l'avait appris, j'arrêtais l'hémorragie rapidement, pour que la victime ne se vide pas trop vite de son sang. Cela ne diminuait pas la douleur mais cela faisait plus propre et on pouvait continuer ainsi plus longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps.

_- Finnegan. Écoutes-moi. Je peux t'éviter d'avoir mal. Mais il faut que tu me confies ton esprit. Je vais l'accueillir en moi et comme ça tu ne ressentiras plus rien. Je ne peux pas simplement arrêter ce que je suis en train de te faire, tu vois ? Ils débarqueraient ici en force pour voir pourquoi tu ne cries plus... Crois-moi, j'essaie de t'aider. Pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Parce que ce que tu subis là, j'y ai droit chaque fois que Tu-Sais-Qui est d'humeur joueuse et je veux que cela cesse. Mais pour me sauver moi-même il faut d'abords que je te sauves toi. Bref, tu comprendras tout si tu viens dans ma tête. Par contre je serais obliger de continuer à blesser ton corps jusqu'à ce que je trouve une occasion ou un moyen de nous sortir de là. Et puis, si tu viens, si tu acceptes, tu pourras avoir accès à mes souvenirs sur les réunions de Mangemorts et en savoir plus sur ce que sont devenus tes amis, si on les a attrapés ou non …_

Je sentis son esprit hésiter. Merde, c'était mon plus bel atout. En plus ses pensées étaient de plus en plus emplies de ce Dean Thomas de mes deux ! Merde il en était amoureux ou quoi ?

_- Et comment je saurais que tout est vrai ?_

Ce con ! Allez, je jouais ma dernière carte... la carte de la sincérité.

_- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais falsifié tout mon cerveau juste pour te piéger ? Écoutes. Tu vas entrer en moi. Tu vas avoir accès à tous mes souvenirs, toutes mes pensées, tous mes secrets... Tu vas voir des trucs que j'aurais préférés que jamais personne ne sache, des trucs honteux ou horribles, j'en ai des tas... mais voilà c'est ta seule porte de sortie à toi, et toi, t'es ma porte de sortie à moi. Mais rêves pas trop: si on survit à ça, t'auras droit à un Oubliette en bonne et due forme! Un Malfoy ne laisse pas ses secrets à n'importe qui._

Bon, au moins cette fois c'était réussi. Je le savais avant même qu'il ne se décide: après tout j'étais dans sa tête.

_- OK, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_- Tout d'abords... Résister à ce Doloris. On a perdu beaucoup de temps, ça va faire suspect. __Prêt ?_

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et jetais le sort. Cette fois il serra les dents. Bon garçon. Il apprenait vite. Mais la partie la plus délicate était à venir...

_- ça va ?_

_- Putain, non !_

_- Ouais ba ça ira mieux si on se dépêche. Ouvre bien tes synapses, ça va aller vite et je me répéterais pas. Pour que ça fonctionne il faut que tu sois complètement en phase avec moi, qu'aucune fibre, aucune pensée ne me résiste, OK ? Il faut que tu _veuilles_ me suivre quand je manipulerais ton esprit, et franchement, je pense pas que ce sera une partie de plaisir pour toi._

_- Euh, attends, tu veux dire que tu l'as jamais fait ?_

_- Si, une fois avec Snape, mais j'avais pas une séance de torture à animer en même temps et puis tu connais le prof... jamais il m'aurait dit si il avait kiffé ou pas... mais bon il était sacrément pâle... j'veux dire plus que d'habitude. Bref, on s'en fout de ça._

_- Bah, non, moi pas trop._

_- Ta gueule, on n'a pas le temps. Maintenant prépare toi, comme pour une séance de méditation, OK ? Il faut que t'aie conscience de la limite entre ce qui est ton corps et ce qui est ton esprit. Bien. Je viens te chercher._

Je ne peux pas vraiment décrire ce que l'on ressent quand on tire à soi un autre esprit. C'est un peu comme quand un fantôme vous traverse, mais en moins froid et en un peu plus consistant. Et après on se sent un peu à l'étroit dans tout son corps, c'est franchement chiant comme sensation, pire que quand ça nous gratte quelque part parce que là c'est _à l'intérieur._ Ouais, Merlin me préserve d'avoir à refaire ça un jour.

_- Ça a marché ? Putain ça fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être coupé en deux ou... je sais pas... c'est flippant comme sensation._

_- C'est parce qu'une partie de toi est encore rattaché à ton corps et heureusement d'ailleurs sinon j'aurais du me coltiner ta présence en moi pour toujours. Bref. Maintenant écoutes moi, il faut que tu restes concentré, je vais continuer à te lancer des sorts et il faudra que tu fasses réagir ton corps en conséquences. Ça devrait pas être difficile, suffit que tu _veuilles_ crié pour que ton corps obéisse, tu piges ?_

_- Ouais, je crois._

_- Bon, on va essayer._

Je m'approchais de la silhouette avachie contre le mur et approchais ma baguette d'une des profondes estafilades de son bras.

- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas te montrer bavard, Finnegan ?

Je crus entendre une sorte de murmure inintelligible.

_- Concentre toi plus._

- Bon, tu l'auras voulu. Flambios.

Une flamme apparut au bout de ma baguette et lécha la peau qui se mit à fumer et une odeur de chaire brulée me monta directement aux narines.

Le corps émit tout d'abord des gémissements pathétiques avant de vraiment hurler.

_- Putain, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?_

_- Tu sens quelque chose ?_

_- Non, mais merde, c'est mon corps !_

_- Je t'avais prévenu. Je ne _peux _pas arrêter. Supporte-le._

- Allez, Finnegan, un petit effort. Où allais-tu ?

Je m'attaquais à une autre plaie. Et les hurlements redoublèrent. Il avait pris le coup de main apparemment.

_- Profites donc de ta tranquillité pour inventer des réponses._

_- Montre moi d'abords ce dont on avait convenus._

_- OK. Mais rassures-toi. Aucun de tes potes n'est jamais passé entre mes mains. Et Dean Thomas n'a jamais été capturé. Du moins jusqu'à hier._

Je me concentrais et pensais aux réunions des Mangemorts auxquels j'avais assisté et pendant lesquelles ils parlaient de leurs captures ou de ceux qu'ils cherchaient activement pour être des proches partisans de l'Ennemi n°1, appelé aussi Survivant, ou Élu.

J'allais continuer tranquillement mon sale boulot quand j'entendis un raffut de tout les diables en bas. Il y avait des éclats de voix. Et je crus même reconnaître l'une d'entre elles... Mais non, c'était impossible qu'elle soit là.

Et puis des pas lourds et rapides montèrent les escaliers.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'ai fait vite, mais vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme. D'habitude il me faut bien plus qu'un jour pour écrire, ouais même un p'tit chapitre comme ça !<strong>

**En fait, pour l'anecdote j'en ai écrit une bonne partie pendant les trajets aller-retour que j'ai fait pour aller voir le film Pirates des Caraibes 4 (l'est top ce film, j'adore toujours autant Jack Sparrow!)**. **Tout ça pour dire que mis à part sur les bancs d'amphi, c'est bien dans les bus que je suis la plus productive! c'est pour ça que je sors jamais sans une feuille A4 et un stylo !**

**J'entame le chapitre 3 ce soir. Vous l'aurez surement dans la semaine.**

Bisous.

**Kalie.**


	4. Le Manoir Malfoy

**Bon, je ne respectes pas tout à fait la chronologie du livre ni les caractères des Mangemorts, je fais un peu à ma sauce, quoi! Et ce chapitre ne me plaît pas énormément dans le sens où les derniers dialogues sont pour beaucoup un gros plagiat, extraits directement du bouquin, tout comme le titre :'( **

**J'en suis navrée, c'est un truc que je déteste faire mais bon fallait bien coller avec mon déroulement, non ? (pitié, pardonnez moiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>L'émeraude en toi<p>

**chapitre 3: le Manoir Malfoy.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur McNair et il avait l'air franchement furieux. Mais étant donné les cris que j'avais entendu venir d'en-bas, cela ne m'étonnais pas. Avais-je besoin de me répéter ? Ce gars détestait qu'on hausse la voix en sa présence.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui osait lui donner des ordres avec une voix forte et très aigüe, sans craindre la géante boule de nerfs qu'était ce Mangemort. Et cette personne n'était autre que...

- Ta tante te réclame, Blondie.

Ma tante. Bellatrix Lestrange. Une folle. Une véritable groupie du Lord. Et McNair, ce con, était raide dingue amoureux d'elle... pathétique.

En tout cas, si c'était elle qui m'appelait, je le sentais mal. Vraiment mal. Elle était la première a adorer les petits « spectacles » que je donnais, et elle avait l'air de penser qu'en plus j'adorais ce que je faisais. Alors pour qu'elle m'interrompe en plein milieu d'une « représentation » il fallait qu'il y ai urgence au Manoir... Mais quelle genre d'urgence requérait ma présence ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle lubie de cette déjantée... Mais si je devais vraiment retourner chez moi, que feraient-ils de Finnegan ? Devais-je le renvoyer dans son corps ?

Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible de le faire devant témoin. Je savais, pour l'avoir tester avec Snape, que la séparation de nos deux esprits aurait des effets bien visibles. De plus j'avais eu mal au crâne pendant des heures après cela, et là, j'avais besoin de toutes mes capacités intellectuelles.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Malfoy ?_

Je sentais le stress et l'agitation de Finnegan envahir tout mon être. Je lui ordonnait sèchement de se calmer et de me laisser réfléchir en paix. Il avait qu'à suivre le cours de mes pensées pour comprendre sans me déranger, merde !

_- Relâche les muscles de ton corps et ferme les paupières, comme si tu t'étais évanoui. On va te laisser comme ça et avec un peu de chance ils ne te toucheront pas jusqu'à mon retour. Et pas la peine de dire ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire: j'en sais rien! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas encore remarqué ce sont tous des fous dangereux imprévisible! Je sais pas plus que toi ce qu'il va se passer. Mais tant que ton esprit reste à l'abri en moi, t'as une chance de survie._

- La fait pas attendre, elle est déjà enragée.

- Mais... Et mon boulot ?

- D'après elle ça peut attendre. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais si Miss Lestrange est prête à défier les ordres du Maître...

Ouais, c'était justement ce que je craignais.

Je suivi McNair dans les escaliers, mais je me sentais bizarrement tiré vers l'arrière, comme si mon corps avait du mal à quitter la pièce.

_- Malfoy, je me sens mal... comprimé... ça devient douloureux là._

J'ignorais les jérémiades de Finnegan, même si son cas m'inquiétais légèrement. Mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas le temps à accorder à son état.

À ma grande surprise, les Mangemorts m'attendaient autour de la cheminée.

Était-ce si urgent qu'elle ne pouvait attendre que je parcours la distance entre la zone de transplanage et le manoir ? De plus, le réseau de cheminette n'était réservé qu'à des cas que le Mage Noir définissait car il était très surveillé par les Aurors.

Non, je ne le sentais pas du tout, ce coup-ci.

Je prévins Finnegan de se préparer au pire sans pouvoir lui donner de précisions sur ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Son corps et son esprit allaient être séparés de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et je n'avais aucune idée des conséquences que cela impliquait. Mais que cela lui fasse mal dès la sortie de la pièce ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Le Gryffondor compris tout cela puisqu'il avait accès à toutes mes pensées, mais il ne paniqua pas autant que je l'avais cru. Bien au contraire, il me communiqua sa confiance et sa... gratitude pour ce que j'avais tenté. Merde, c'était digne des gens de sa maison, quoi! Et, sur le coup, cela renforça ma détermination à vouloir le sauver, sans que je comprennes bien pourquoi.

L'un des Mangemorts jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et je m'avançais dans les flammes vertes en prononçant distinctement mon adresse.

Un voyage par cheminette ne m'a jamais paru très agréable... Mais là ce fut un véritable enfer et j'atterris dans le salon du manoir sans pouvoir retenir un haut le cœur. Je m'étalais sur le tapis persan ensorcelé de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. J'entendais Finnegan hurler dans ma tête et j'avais l'impression que mon enveloppe corporelle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

_- Calme-toi... Putain, Finnegan, calme-toi! Tu fais qu'empirer les choses là!_

_- Merde... j'ai mal... c'est horrible. Amputé. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a écartelé, déchiré et éviscéré en même temps ! Mon corps... je sens plus du tout mon corps !_

Je construisis le mur mental le plus rapide et le plus solide que j'ai jamais fait et me réfugiais derrière pour que le Gryffondor n'ai pas accès à mes craintes le concernant. **Nous** concernant ! Merde, j'étais peut-être enfermé dans mon propre corps avec un de ces gars au grand cœur que je détestais, et ce, probablement à vie ! J'avais de quoi flipper autant que lui !

Fallait que je le rassures, et que je me rassures par la même occasion. Devait bien y avoir un moyen, une solution pour qu'il réintègre son corps ?

_- écoutes-moi. Ton corps va bien. Il dort. Les automatismes de survie on surement pris le relais à l'heure qu'il est. Tu sais, genre le cœur qui bat tout seul, ta cage thoracique qui s'abaisse et se relève d'elle même et tout et tout... alors laisse-le où il est et concentre toi sur ici et maintenant!_

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je racontais, j'étais pas médicomage, moi! Mais je priais pour qu'il y ai une minuscule petite chance pour que ce soit vrai et que tout puisse rentrer dans l'ordre. Au pire, j'étais même prêt à remettre son esprit au sein d'un cadavre, moi, et tant pis si ça entrait dans le domaine de la nécromancie ! Tout plutôt que de vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête!

Finnegan s'était enfin calmé, et je pus me remettre debout tant bien que mal. Bien sûr il y avait quatre personnes dans la pièces et ces connards s'étaient contentés de me mater me ridiculisant sans bouger.

Ma tante débarqua dans l'immense salle en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, dans un grand geste d'impatience. Elle avait tout l'air d'une furie prête à déchiqueter sa proie et la pièce fut déserte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Dès que son regard se posa sur moi elle changea littéralement d'expression et eut un sourire chaleureux.

Ouais, ma tante était complètement barge, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, elle m'adorait carrément. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle me foutait la frousse.

Pendant mon enfance, ma mère m'avait peu parlé de cette sœur emprisonnée et mon père n'évoquait son nom que pour admirer sa dévotion ou médire sur la honte qu'elle faisait porter à notre illustre famille. Aussi ne l'avais-je vu que sur les vieilles photos ou sur les tableaux familiaux. Mais la beauté froide qu'elle avait pu être à une certaine époque avait été complètement effacée par la démence.

Elle s'avança vers moi en évitant les salissures que j'avais faites avec une moue dégoutée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Que font les elfes de cette maison ?

Elle hurla un ordre sec et un de ces petits êtres misérables apparut immédiatement à ses pieds pour nettoyer le précieux tapis.

- Par Salazar, cher neveu, quelle mine affreuse tu as ! Ta soirée ne s'est pas bien passée ?

- Pas vraiment, ma tante.

- Oh, moi aussi je déteste quand mes jouets refusent de jouer avec moi ! Et ils se cassent toujours trop vite... Tu as cassé le tien, Draco ?

Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était dingue !

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu m'as interrompu au tout début. En plus c'était un pote à Potter et j'aurais...

- Potter!

Le cri strident de cette femme me perfora les tympans tandis que ses ongles acérés s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mon bras.

- Ne nous fait pas perdre plus de temps Draco ! Crois-tu que je t'ai fait venir pour le simple plaisir d'entendre ta voix ! Suis-moi en vitesse !

Elle me tira brusquement derrière elle et je dus presque trottiner pour suivre son pas. Et Merlin sait à quel point je détestait trottiner! Il n'y a aucune classe à trottiner ! Rien que le mot « trottiner » est totalement inélégant.

Bref, à ce moment-là je me rendis compte de là où elle me trainait et les battements de mon cœur devinrent anarchiques. Nous nous dirigions vers l'aile de réception du manoir. Une aile que Vous-Savez-Qui s'était réservé. Personne n'y était jamais invité, sauf pour les réunions exceptionnelles. C'était, en gros, la salle du trône. Alors que nous y allions ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose selon moi: le Lord était de retour.

Et ça, c'était pas du tout prévu. Ça, ça remettait toute ma détermination en cause.

_- Mais je croyais que Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait vous appeler directement avec la marque ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé ta tante dans ce cas ?_

Il y avait autre chose que je détestais, trouvais inélégant et pas classe, outre le fait de trottiner... C'était qu'un Gryffondor se montre plus malin que moi !

Donc je me retrouvais dans l'obligation d'admettre que l'un de ces affreux rouges et or avait raison.

Tout cela n'était pas logique. Ce retour précipité et inexpliqué, la présence et la tension de tante Bella, sa réaction démesurée lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom de Potter...

Merde !

C'était forcément ça !

Il devait y avoir eu du nouveau du côté du Survivant . Peut-être l'avaient-ils eu ? Mais pourquoi me réclamer alors ?

J'étais perdu et j'appréhendais énormément. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque je vis mes parents nous attendre devant la grande porte du Salon Violet – ladite Salle du Trône.

Ma mère me serra brièvement dans ses bras. Mon père se contenta d'un regard que je qualifierais de neutre. Il évita cependant de croiser mes yeux. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que nous étions maintenu captifs dans notre propre maison.

- Mère, père, que se passe-t-il ?

- Greyback est arrivé avec cinq prisonniers et il dit que parmi eux se trouvent Harry Potter. Seulement il nous est impossible de l'affirmer avec certitude car ses traits sont méconnaissables, surement à cause d'un sort... Draco, nous ne devons surtout pas déranger le maître pour une fausse information, mais si c'est bien Potter et que nous lui livrons... Nous retrouveront notre honneur ! Mon fils, tu es le seul ici à pouvoir l'identifier formellement, tu l'as vu plus longtemps que nous tous, il faut absolument que tu le fasse !

Elle me poussa vers la porte avec un empressement quelque peu désespéré. Il faut dire que ma mère n'était pas plus épargnée que moi. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux, ses cheveux étaient secs, indisciplinés et elle semblait avoir pris plusieurs années en quelques mois. Le supplice de mon père était différent, outre le fait qu'il ne subissait rien, le Lord avait également ordonné que personne dans le manoir ne lui adresse la parole ou ne le touche. Imaginez donc Lucius Malfoy, homme habitué à être le centre d'attention et aimant ça, être réduit à paraître inexistant au sein de sa propre maison, par des hommes qui autrefois l'admiraient, le craignaient et lui obéissaient. Même les elfes de maison avaient reçu l'ordre d'ignorer ses paroles. Et il le vivait mal. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que sans le soutien infaillible de ma mère et son espoir naïf de pouvoir redorer le blason Malfoy, mon père se serait surement suicidé dès les premiers jours.

Aussi il était devenu rare de le voir prendre des décisions ou simplement ouvrir la bouche pour nous parler.

Voilà pourquoi nous fumes tous surpris quand il posa sa main sur le bras de ma mère pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte avant de se tourner vers ma tante.

- Chère belle-sœur, n'y voyez là rien de personnel, mais je préfèrerais éviter que vous entriez dans cette pièce dans l'immédiat. Chaque fois que Greyback et vous vous retrouvez au même endroit cela tourne mal, et vous serez certainement d'accords pour dire que ce n'est pas le moment pour vos enfantillages. Surout avec cette créature à qui l'on devra peut-être la capture de Potter.

Ma tante releva ses lèvres sur ses dents et siffla comme une chatte en colère. Elle serrait convulsivement sa baguette et j'ai crains un instant qu'elle n'attaque mon père pour le punir de la contrarier. Ma mère sembla avoir pensé la même chose car elle vint devant sa sœur et avec des gestes délicats et maternels elle écarta quelques mèches sombre de son visage, l'apaisant et cachant ainsi son mari de sa vue.

- Chut, Bella, calme toi. Lucius a raison et tu le sais. Mais ce ne sera pas long. Je te promets de me débrouiller pour faire sortir Greyback le plus vite possible de cette pièce. Et soit rassurée: nous n'appellerons jamais le Maître sans toi. Alors s'il te plaît, tu peux bien patienter quelques minutes, non ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer le tact de ma mère et son talent pour calmer cette furie. Dès que mon père vit que sa femme avait pris le reste en charge, il avait ouvert la porte dans un geste magistral et m'avait poussé devant lui.

Dix personnes se tournèrent vers nous à notre arrivée et je n'eus besoin que d'un regard pour le reconnaître. Pas grâce à son visage (par Salazar que lui était-il arrivé ?), mais à ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un vert si intense, si inoubliable... Potter devait en avoir conscience car en un dixième de seconde il avait détourné la tête. Mais trop tard.

Je sentis en moi Finnegan avoir un puissant sursaut, comme s'il avait voulu s'arracher à mon corps.

_- Dean !_

Je regardai alors les autres captifs.

Il y avait, et c'était sans me surprendre, les deux pots de colle: Weasmoche et sa copine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. À côté d'eux se trouvait un gobelin revêche et un grand adolescent de couleur noire. Dean Thomas. Je pense que même sans les souvenirs incessants de Finnegan à son sujet, j'aurais été capable de le reconnaître.

Nous étions donc, sans compter Finnegan qui n'avait pas de corps, six contre huit adultes armés et pour la plupart Mangemorts.

C'était la grosse merde.

Tout se compliquait et mon cerveau, malgré son génie, n'arrivait plus à suivre. Je me souviens très bien des quelques pensées qui m'avaient traversées à ce moment-là.

« C'est la merde ! »

« Le visage de Potter ressemble à celui d'un troll des montagnes ! »

« Hé ! Si je sauve Potter et ses potes il me sera redevable à vie et sera obligé d'accepter de m'aider ! »

« Ouais mais c'est impossible ! »

« Et puis d'abords c'est LUI qui devait me sauver, pas l'inverse ! »

« Merde, c'est la merde ! »

« Ah! Putain pourquoi Greyback me regarde en ce léchant les lèvres ? »

« Maman, au secours ! »

_- Tais-toi Malfoy c'est pas le moment ! Aide-moi et réfléchit à un moyen de les aider!_

La voix insupportable de Finnegan avait arrêté le flot de mes divagations et m'avait recentré sur l'instant présent.

_- Mais je sais pas, moi ! Franchement je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire là maintenant tout de suite! Par contre je vois très bien ce qu'on ne peut pas faire ! On ne peut pas se jeter la tête la première dans une attaque, façon Gryffondor, alors qu'aucun de nous n'est armé !_

_- Toi tu l'es !_

_- Je le suis peut-être mais ma baguette est ensorcelée! Tous les Mangemorts qui passeraient par le salon verraient ce qui se passe et rappliqueraient illico ! En plus que veux-tu que je __fasse tout seul ? Ils sont huit si on compte ma tante qui poirote derrière la porte. Non, pour le moment on ne peut rien pour eux. Le mieux c'est d'attendre une meilleure occasion. Il y en aura forcément une._

_- Et comment on va la reconnaître cette occasion ?_

_- Ça ce sera à moi de le dire, toi tu t'occupes de rien à part te faire le plus petit et silencieux possible. J'arrive pas à réfléchir depuis que t'es là._

Finnegan se tut et je sentis sa présence diminuer quelque peu. Il laissa tout de même derrière lui un drôle de sentiment d'amertume et de frustration. L'aurais-je vexé ? Peu importait.

- Draco ! Qu'attends-tu ? Approche-toi !

Mon père me poussa vers le groupe de prisonniers et j'entendis clairement Greyback grogner. Je n'osais croiser son regard mais je sentis ses yeux suivre chacun de mes mouvements.

Je m'approchais à contre cœur de lui et de son groupe de prisonniers. Ils étaient en piteux états, preuves qu'ils avaient tentés de se défendre. Granger resta impassible mais Weasley, lui, semblait de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée que je vende la mèche sur l'identité de son pote. Quel con celui-là! Autant lui mettre une pancarte autour du cou disant: « j'ai quelque chose à cacher ! »

Heureusement, il sembla réfléchir, chose surprenante venant de lui, et se composa un masque. Fallait croire qu'il avait un peu muri pendant cette année de cavalcade. Comme quoi, les miracles existaient !

- Eh bien, Draco ? Demanda mon père avec une avidité non feinte. C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

- Je ne... Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi donc ! Draco, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo...

- Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malfoy ? l'interrompit Greyback, transgressant ainsi la punition établie par Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mon père parut surpris et agacé de l'audace d'une telle créature.

- Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non !

Il me bouscula et prit ma place devant Potter, se penchant si près que je crus que leurs visages allaient se percuter.

- On dirait que sa tête a reçu un maléfice cuisant, c'est de votre fait, Greyback ?

L'hybride ne répondit pas mais regarda mon père avec dédain.

- Il y a quelque chose là... Ce pourrait être LA cicatrice très étirée... Draco! Viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il m'attrapa la nuque et me colla le visage de Potter sous le nez. Son regard vert, bien qu'à moitié caché par les boursouflures de ses paupières, me transperça et c'est moi cette fois qui détourna les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je une dernière fois de façon catégorique.

J'échappais à la poigne de mon père et rejoignais ma mère près de la cheminée. Elle m'observa de façon trop insistante et j'ai crains un instant qu'elle n'ait tout deviné. Mais non, sa confiance en son fils était entière.

- Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, **absolument** certains, avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si nous nous trompons... Tu sais ce que nous risquons, Lucius, tu le sais...

Mon père ne laissa rien paraître mais je sentis toute sa fébrilité s'évaporer avec ce rappel à la réalité. Ma mère alla vers lui dans le but surement de l'accompagner hors de la pièce, mais Greyback l'en empêcha.

- Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ? Paraît que Potter traîne toujours avec une d'entre eux et un rouquin !

Il fit s'approcher les prisonniers de la lumière du lustre et mit en évidence les deux amis à Potter qui , jusque là, avaient été complètement ignoré par mes parents.

Ma mère eu un sursaut et mon père se redressa soudain. Ils les avaient reconnus. C'étaient foutus. Ils allaient l'appeler et les prisonniers n'avaient plus aucune chance. **Je **n'avais plus aucune chance ! Maudit soit ce monstre affamé !

- Oui! Ce sont eux ! Ce sont les amis de Potter ! Draco, regarde, n'est-ce pas le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

Je leur tournais le dos et plongeais mon regard dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Tout était terminé. Je resterais à la solde d'un Maître sadique... Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

- Oui... C'est possible...

La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudain et au même moment le feu devant moi augmenta sensiblement, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais pour voir ma tante sur le seuil de la pièce. Pourquoi avait-elle jeté un sort sur le feu ? Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette en main. Je regardais à nouveau l'âtre et le feu n'était plus que braises rougeoyantes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Les flammes apparurent à nouveau, mais leur mouvements ne semblaient pas naturels. Elles montaient, descendaient, puis montaient à nouveau avant de redescendre.

J'entendais vaguement les voix s'élever derrière moi, mais mon sort et mon avenir ne m'intéressaient plus, je n'avais plus d'espoir... Dans ma tête il n'y avait plus que ce feu et ses bizarreries. Je vis même quelques morceaux de charbon voleter à quelques centimètres du sol ! Oui, ils bougeaient et se déplaçaient comme si quelqu'un jouait avec... Comme quand j'étais enfant et que j'écrivais des messages à ma mère avec des cailloux, dans le parc, avant de me faire vertement engueuler par mon père...

Les flammes disparurent à nouveau et mon souffle avec elles.

Là, dans la cendre, il y avait des lettres formés avec les braises. S.A.U.V.O.N.S – L.E.S.

Mais qu'est-ce qu... ?

_- C'est moi, Malfoy._

_- Finnegan tu as vu ça ?_

_- Oui, c'est moi. C'est moi qui a fait ça._

_- Quoi ? Mais comment ? c'est impossible ! _

_- Ouais, je croyais aussi ! Mais tout ça est logique, finalement. Les sorciers sont les utilisateurs de la magie. La baguette n'est qu'un instrument, un catalyseur. La vrai source du pouvoir, elle est en nous ! Alors en prenant mon essence ou mon esprit, comme tu veux, en toi tu as aussi pris ma magie ! Je la ressens bien plus forte que dans mon propre corps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, du coup j'ai voulu faire quelques tests, et voilà._

Mon cerveau, court-circuité quelques instants par la surprise, se remit en route et à plein régime. Si tout ça était réel alors de nouvelles perspectives, et pas des moindres, apparaissaient !

_- Comment tu t'y prends ?_

_- Je sais pas trop... un peu comme quand je demandais à mon corps d'obéir. Tu vois, il me suffit de vouloir que le feu s'allume, de ne penser qu'à ça et voilà._

Pour illustrer ses propos les flammes réapparurent, masquant le message par la même occasion.

_- De la magie sans baguette ! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Si j'en fais moi aussi, alors le sort ne se déclenchera pas et personne ne verra ce que je fais ! T'entends ça Finnegan ? Ce serait génial !_

- ARRETE !

Le hurlement de ma tante me fit me retourner en vitesse, me replongeant à nouveau dans l'instant présent. Je vis ma tante retenir le poignet de mon père, son doigt à quelques centimètres à peine de la Marque.

- N'y touche pas! Nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant !

Mais que disait-elle ? Nous avions Potter, il n'y avait aucune raison que Vous-Savez-Qui nous punisse... Pourtant la crainte que l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux de la Mangemorte n'était pas feint, et cela mon père dut le comprendre car quand elle le lâcha pour se diriger droit vers un des sbires de Greyback il ne tenta rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? L'interrogea-t-elle brusquement.

- Une épée.

- Donne-la moi.

- C'est pas à vous , c'est à moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée !

Oh le fou. Celui-là ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, mais l'éclair de lumière rouge et son incapacité soudaine à bouger le lui appris vite. Les autres Rafleurs s'énervèrent mais l'hystérie de ma tante semblait décuplée par sa peur et elle les élimina comme on chasse des mouches. Quatre hommes tombèrent sous ses hurlements et ses attaques. Elle ramassa l'épée et, de rage, la planta dans le corps de son précédent porteur. D'un ample mouvement elle se tourna ensuite vers Greyback, lui aussi immobilisé pendant le combat. Elle s'avança lentement, ses pieds semblaient glissés sur le sol, tel le serpent de son Maître adoré, et tout son être respirait la folie furieuse. Le loup-garou fut forcé de se mettre à genou, humilié.

- Où l'as-tu eu ?

La pointe de l'épée contre sa gorge, impuissant et forcé à lever les yeux, l'hybride ne cédait pas pour autant.

- Relâchez-moi !

- Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ! Réponds, chien ! Elle devrait être à Gringotts ! Rogue l'y avait mise en sécurité ! Où l'as-tu eu !

Chacun des hurlements de ma tante était suivi d'un violent mouvement de son bras, entaillant toujours plus profondément la peau de l'homme-loup.

- Dans leur tente. Elle était dans leur tente. Maintenant relâchez-moi !

D'un coup de baguette elle le libéra et il bondit loin d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Je regrettais un peu qu'elle ne nous en ait pas débarrassé, mais Greyback était l'un des préférés du Lord Noir, le tuer serait une trop grosse faute. Ma tante le savait et cela la rendait folle de jalousie.

- Draco, fiche-moi toutes ces saletés dehors et achève-les discrètement. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser une de leur baguette ! Cissy, fait enfermer les prisonniers à la cave. Si c'est vraiment Potter il ne faut en aucun cas lui faire de mal. IL ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

- Bella, tu restes sous mon toit, ici ! Tu n'as pas à donner d'ordres, et ne parle pas à Draco comme...

- Obéis ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as aucune idée du danger que tout ça implique ! Greyback, allez les enfermer. Mais laissez la Sang-de-Bourbe ici, juste elle.

Ma tante avait encore plus l'air d'une folle que d'habitude. Elle était tellement hors d'elle que des petits jets de flammes sortaient de sa baguette et trouaient le tapis. Elle me donnait l'occasion rêvée de m'éloigner d'elle et des regards indiscrets tout en mettant à ma disposition quatre baguettes magiques. J'en ramassais une et fis léviter les corps, sortant de la pièce sans me retourner sur les cris et les bruits de chaîne dans mon dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre !<strong>

**Euh, du coup je pense que y'en aura un peu plus de dix, contrairement à ce que je disais au début ! Vu ma découpe actuelle... mais en même temps j'aime pas quand les chapitres sont trops longs alors faudra faire avec ce que je vous donne, Na !**

**Allez, chapitre 4 en cours d'écriture, ça devrait pas trop tardé !**


	5. évasions

**En me relisant, après publication, je me rends compte des fautes que je laisse et j'ai honte! J'essaie d'être vigilante pourtant! Soyez indulgents svp !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: évasions.<strong>

Je regardais les quatre corps que je venais de déposer derrière le manoir. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. J'étais incapable d'achever les trois survivants mais je ne pouvais pas non plus les laisser comme ça. Le cadavre me gênait un peu moins : les elfes de maison le trouveraient et s'en débarrasseraient pour moi.

Mais les autres ? Je les regardais en réfléchissant et me décidais à agir. Tant qu'ils étaient inconscients j'en profitais pour les fouiller et récupérer tout ce qui pourrait me servir. Je trouvais ainsi le sac de Granger que je décidais de prendre vu le bruit tonitruant d'objets entassés qu'il émettait, et les baguettes des prisonniers. Cela leur serait utile une fois que je les aurais tous sauvés !

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'être celui qui aiderait Potter !

J'avais bien envisagé de me barrer vite fait à l'instant où j'étais à nouveau en possession d'une baguette non surveillée mais j'y avais renoncé. Parce que je n'étais pas bête. Je ne voulais pas passer ma vie à me cacher, même si ça aurait été mille fois mieux que la passer aux ordres du Lord Noir. Non, moi ce que je voulais c'était être à nouveau libre. Connaître encore l'insouciance, ne plus avoir peur des conséquences de mes actes... Et cela une seule chose pouvait me l'apporter : la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Alors si Potter restait entre leurs mains tout cela partirait en fumée. Tout mon avenir et mes espoirs reposaient sur lui.

_- Hey Finnegan, quel est le sort que tu connais qui dure le plus longtemps et qui rendrais ces trois là hors d'état de nuire ?_

_- Euh... tu te souviens du professeur Lockhart ? Ron m'a raconté qu'à cause d'un mauvais sort qu'il avait jeté, le prof c'est retrouvé assommé et au réveil il ne se souvenait ni de son nom, ni même du fait qu'il était sorcier et que la magie existait!_

_- C'était quoi ce sort ?_

_- Oubliette. Mais ce résultat là était involontaire, c'est parce que la baguette de Ron était cassée, il paraît que ça a multiplié la force du sort par deux !_

- … _Par deux tu dis ?_

J'avais une idée, mais avant de laisser Finnegan y avoir accès, je voulais être sûr de sa faisabilité. Je m'étais assez humilié devant lui, je ne voulais pas qu'en plus il croit que tout ce que je mettais en place était voué à l'échec.

Je regardais donc aux alentours et repérait ce qui me servirait de zone de test. Il y avait, à quelques mètres de moi, une statue assez imposante en marbre blanc et noir, représentant un dragon endormi et son œuf.

Je levais la baguette d'un des Rafleurs et la pointait dans sa direction.

- Wingardium Leviosa.

La statue se souleva du sol en tanguant dangereusement et je sentais ma main trembler sous l'effort. À peine dix secondes plus tard le socle retrouvais la terre de façon assez brutale et non maîtrisée.

_- Finnegan, tu peux essayer de te concentré en même temps que je lance le sort pour faire léviter le dragon ?_

_- OK. C'est quoi ton idée ?_

_- Je te le dirais si ça marche. Prêt ? _Wingardium Leviosa !

L'ornement de pierre fit une sorte de bond en l'air avant d'atterrir avec un bruit sourd, très peu discret. La baguette dans ma main était fendue en deux sur toute sa longueur.

_- Je crois qu'une baguette n'est pas faite pour supporter deux magies différentes en même temps._

_- Oui... j'avais remarqué. Et donc ?_

_- Réessayons mais cette fois essaye de canaliser ta magie, de la doser. Je veux de la discrétion. Un vole de quelques centimètres me suffira amplement !_

_- T'es marrant toi ! Je voudrais t'y voir !_

J'attrapais une autre baguette, laissant tout de même celles de Potter et de ses amis à l'abri de mes tests et du risque de finir en miettes. Il me restait donc trois essais.

Qui furent plus infructueux les uns que les autres. L'une des baguettes m'avait même explosé dans la main avant que j'ai finis de prononcer le sort.

Je renonçais en me rendant à l'évidence: mon idée génialissime ne l'était pas tant que cela.

_- Hey, Draco. Essayons sans baguette. Juste pour voir. Parce qu'à chaque fois ma magie est attirée malgré moi par ce catalyseur qui la bride et n'arrive pas à contenir nos deux surplus... peut-être que sans... Mais c'est juste une proposition ! Et puis ça ne coute rien d'essayer. En plus ça éviterait de détruire les baguettes de nos amis._

_- De **tes** amis._

J'étais réticent. Je me vantais souvent d'être très doué en sortilèges, surtout les informulés, d'être un maître en Legilimencie ou en Occlumencie et d'avoir un don pour les potions... Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, la magie sans baguette n'avait jamais été mon fort. Pour vous donner une idée j'étais aussi à l'aise que Londubat devant un chaudron. Et pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas ce fameux Londubat nous dirons simplement que je faisais exploser beaucoup de choses dans la pièce sauf la cible que je visais.

On ne nous apprenait d'ailleurs pas ce mode de sortilège en cours à Poudlard, car seuls quelques corps de métiers en ont la nécessité. C'est mon père qui m'avait servis de précepteur sur ce sujet, en même temps qu'il me brieffait sur la Magie Noire. Tous les enfants de Mangemorts que je connaissais avaient eu le droit à ces activités extra-scolaires. Et ça me soulageais de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à en avoir bavé avec!

Donc je disais, pour ceux qui seraient complètement néophyte en la matière, la magie sans baguette est compliquée et demande une grande maîtrise. Car sans catalyseur, le flux de pouvoir est sauvage et risque de partir dans tous les sens. Sa force en est aussi décuplée c'est pourquoi il faut beaucoup plus de concentration pour envoyer son sort sur la cible tout en gérant soi-même son intensité. En fait c'est un peu comme faire trois choses à la fois. Alors ajoutez le stress de la situation en cours à l'équation et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'étais tellement réticent.

Je suivais malgré tout Finnegan dans sa logique car je me rabaissais encore une fois à lui donner raison. Et vue ses petites démonstrations de tout à l'heure, il était vraisemblablement plus doué que moi.

…

Par Merlin, je tombe de plus en plus bas dans mon estime pour oser reconnaître publiquement une chose pareille. Voilà ce que c'est de fréquenter trop longuement et trop intimement des Gryffondors.

- Ok, essayons, soupirais-je tout haut.

Nous nous concentrâmes et je me contentais de laisser simplement ma magie suivre celle de mon acolyte. Je fus un peu surpris de voir que je n'avais aucun effort à fournir pour que notre sort se dirige au bon endroit.

Par contre pour ce qui était du dosage... La statue lévitait, certes. Mais le fait qu'elle se retrouvait cul par dessus tête n'était pas véritablement notre but. Sa façon inquiétante de se balancer n'était pas non plus prévue.

_- Hey ! Malfoy, aide-moi bordel! Ralentis!_

_- Comment ça ralentis ?_

_- Ton flux! Tu l'envoie bien trop rapidement et il n'est pas équilibré au mien, mets-y moins de puissance._

_- Et pourquoi ce serait pas TOI qui égaliserait TON flux au MIEN ?_

_- À ton avis, QUI est en train de suer pour maintenir ce truc en l'air ?_

_- Physiquement parlant c'est pas possible: il t'est impossible de suer._

- …

_- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce sentiment de surprise que je ressens ?_

_- Bah... je pensais pas que les Serpentards pouvaient faire de l'humour... disons « normal »._

_- ah ah ah, très drôle. Bon tu l'égalise ce flux ?_

_- Mais je peux pas! J'aimerais bien, mais maintenir le sort dans la bonne direction est déjà difficile, et puis... je peux pas. Ton pouvoir est plus grand, j'arriverais pas à l'égaliser._

Une vague d'autosatisfaction m'assaillis et je ne fis rien pour le lui cacher. Ah! Enfin je récupérais un peu de dignité ! Enfin ce Gryffondor reconnaissait ma sur-puissance !

_- J'irais pas jusque là, Malfoy. Et puis si j'étais dans mon corps..._

_- ça n'y changerais rien et tu le sais ! Avoue ta faiblesse, sale Gryffon !_

_- Je ne considère pas cela comme une insulte, mon vieux. Et puis tu devrais toi-même avouer que tu as besoin de moi pour le moment, malgré ma sois-disant faiblesse ! Et pour finir: crois-tu vraiment que nous ayons le temps pour ce genre de discussion immature ? Alors redescends de ton foutu piédestal et dose !_

Je ne relevais ni son ton ni le fait qu'il avait osé me donner un ordre et obéissais, sans me départir de mon agréable sentiment de supériorité.

La suite devint rapidement plus simple. Doser le force de mon pouvoir et sa vitesse d'écoulement fut un jeu d'enfant ce jour-là alors que pendant des mois cela m'avait paru impossible auprès de mon père.

Nous nous entrainâmes sur différents sorts, travaillant en duo de façon, ma foi, très efficace. Il dirigeait et j'équilibrais.

En quelques minutes nous avions réussi à appliquer toutes la théorie que j'avais accumulée pendant des mois de cours. Les recommandations de mon paternel sur l'art d'économiser nos ressources nous furent très utiles et nécessaires. Les sorts d'attaques ne consomment presque rien: ils sont brefs et ne demandent pas une grande quantité de magie pour être efficaces. Mais les sortilèges de défense, comme « _silencio » _ou_ « protego »,_ sont une toute autre paire de manches. Ils puisent dans notre source de pouvoir aussi longtemps qu'ils sont maintenus, et pour certains plus ils sont alimentés plus ils sont puissants. Le Gryffondor en fut vite épuisé.

Nous avons alors tenté une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible: lancer deux sorts à la fois. Je me chargeais de ceux qui nous consumaient le plus mais qui demandais aussi moins de maîtrise et je leur fournissais ma source, en épargnant Finnegan. Ce dernier s'occupaient de lancer les sorts d'attaques, à la différence qu'il puisait dans nos **deux **réserves, et pas seulement dans la sienne. J'avais une plus grande puissance, mais apparemment également une plus grande quantité de magie, autant ne pas la gâcher ! Je m'occupais par contre de tous les dosages en même temps, et c'était pas aisé, je sentais même poindre le mal de tête carabiné. Mais nous réussissions, et chaque victoire nous apportait plus d'espoir.

Nous étions prêts. Nous ne savions pas encore à quoi nous attendre mais nous étions moins inquiets, car nous n'aurions pu être mieux préparés.

Nous lançâmes, avec un plaisir quelque peu malsain, le double sort d'Oubliette aux mangemorts, puis nous retournâmes à l'intérieur du manoir.

Je me sentais fatigué. L'aube approchait et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir.

_- Une potion revigorante serait la bienvenue, hein Malfoy ?_

Je me retenais de me jeter contre un mur pour m'y frapper la tête violemment et à plusieurs reprises. Fallait-il que je sois épuisé pour devoir compter sur un Gryffondor pour me faire penser aux choses les plus évidentes.

- Actio, potion.

Puisque je pouvais utiliser la magie sans être constamment surveillé, autant en profiter. Et franchement c'était sympa de ne plus constamment brandir ce bout de bois si peu gracieux.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir une fiole violette flotter jusqu'à moi. Je me sentis immédiatement mieux après l'avoir bu.

Dans les couloirs que nous traversions il n'y avait aucun bruits, aucun écho de paroles. Ce silence était habituel dans le manoir, mais ce jour là il me mettait mal à l'aise et me semblait être de mauvais augure. Ce pressentiment me fit accélérer le pas.

J'entrais dans le salon Violet sans prendre le temps d'hésiter et les cris me heurtèrent les tympans. Ma théorie du sort de silence s'avérait donc exact. Cela m'arrangeait après tout, si les choses devaient finir telles que je sentais qu'elles finiraient.

Ma tante ne fut pas le moins du monde perturbée par mon retour et continua son interrogatoire sur Granger sans lever les yeux.

- Je vous jure ! Nous ne sommes jamais entrés dans votre chambre forte... Ce n'est pas la vraie ! C'est une copie ! Une copie de l'épée de Gryffondor !

- Il est facile de le savoir, intervint mon père. Draco, va chercher le gobelin !

J'obéis sans broncher. Il me donnait là une opportunité de prévenir Potter que j'étais de son côté et que je comptais le sortir de là. Je descendis les marches en réfléchissant à un discours crédible de mon soudain changement de camp. Je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas, après tout retourner sa cape était un truc de famille. Et nos relations passées n'étaient pas en ma faveur.

Je sortais ma baguette, au cas où il leur prendrait l'envie de m'attaquer et leur criais de s'éloigner et de rester tranquille. Je déverrouillais la porte et entrais.

L'obscurité fut percée par la lumière derrière moi, éclairant de moitié les personnes présentes dans la cave. Je remarquais qu'ils ne portaient plus leurs liens mais cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. Ils avaient eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit envoyé. Je me retournais pour vérifier que personne ne m'avait suivi et m'approchait de Potter, assez près pour que lui seul m'entende.

- Seamus Finnegan est avec moi. Je vais essayer de vous aider à sortir d'ici. J'ai vos baguettes et votre sac.

J'attrapais le gobelin par un bras et le ramenais avec moi vers la sortie de la cave, ne lâchant pas Potter du regard. Je refermais la porte et priais pour que ce con de gryffondor me croie.

Quand je remontais je repérais Granger, abandonnée et complètement oubliée, allongée au milieu de la pièce. Elle était immobile, les yeux fermés mais elle respirait.

Ma tante m'arracha immédiatement le prisonnier des mains et le jeta simplement au sol avant d'entailler sa peau avec l'épée qu'elle lui jeta sur les genoux. Le coupant par là même au niveau des jambes.

Je n'avais jamais entendu un gobelin crier avant cela, et pour tout vous dire, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

La mangemorte l'attrapa par la peau du cou et colla presque son visage au sien.

- Je ne vais te poser qu'une seule et unique question, gobelin, et tu as intérêt à y répondre vite. Parce que tu vois ta copine, là-bas ? Ce que je lui ai fait n'était que caresse à côté de ce que je te réserve. Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Mais j'ai toujours eu la main plus lourde sur les gens trop laids.

- C'est une fausse.

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas drôle ! Je ne peux pas m'amuser si tu ne résistes pas au moins un peu !

Tante Bella gifla le gobelin avant de se redresser et de lui envoyer un Doloris, de façon presque ennuyée.

- Et comment l'as-tu su, d'abord ? Tu mens ! Tu l'as à peine regardée !

- Il a suffit qu'elle m'entaille pour que je le sache. Ceci n'est pas la véritable et puissante épée de Godric Gryffondor. C'est une pâle imitation. Elle ne vaut rien.

L'expression de soulagement et de victoire qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de ma tante me fit immédiatement tiquer.

D'un mouvement négligent elle fit apparaître une nouvelle entaille sur le visage du prisonnier avant de l'écarter d'un coup de pied.

- Cissy, tu peux tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et maintenant, dit-elle triomphalement, nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle remonta sa manche. Elle allait le faire. Il fallait que je l'en empêche. Nos vies à tous en dépendaient.

Les choses s'enchainèrent de façon que je ne compris qu'en entendant les témoignages des autres, bien plus tard. Alors je vais vous la faire en simple.

J'allais arrêter ma tante mais je n'avais pas vu ma mère qui s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de mort sur Granger. Finnegan lui l'avait vue. Nous avons agit en même temps, sans que je m'en rende compte. Surtout que dans le même mouvement, Potter et Weasley ont débarqués pour se jeter sur mes parents. Je voulu donc lancer un « Stupéfix » sur Bellatrix mais ma magie, attirée par celle de Finnegan qui avait créer un bouclier pour protéger son amie, ne m'obéit pas, ou très peu. Un minuscule flux de pouvoir atteignit ma tante et la fit vaciller, l'empêchant tout de même d'appeler son maître. Mais ne l'a mettant pas hors d'état de nuire.

Je venais de gâcher son moment d'exaltation et de dévotion. Je sus à quel point elle m'en voulait quand son regard fou se tourna vers moi.

Et dans ma tête je pensais que si mon sort avait échoué c'était seulement à cause de la puissance de cette tueuse. Je me croyais démuni.

Alors quand elle s'est jeté sur moi, sa baguette dans une main et l'épée de Gryffondor dans l'autre, je suis resté tétanisé.

C'est seulement quand je senti quelque chose me déchirer le visage, m'aveuglant de moitié, que je réagissais et prenais mes jambes à mon cou.

Je me précipitais dans le couloir et j'entendais derrière moi le rire hystérique de ma tante me poursuivre. Je venais de me plonger dans son jeu favori: la chasse.

Alors je courrais sans réfléchir, oubliant les cris, les combats et les personnes que j'étais sensé sauver. J'oubliais même la présence de Finnegan en moi qui me criait pour temps de me ressaisir.

Je courrais pour ma vie parce que je pensais que c'était la seule chose sensée à faire face à ma tante.

La peur m'avait fait oublier que grâce au gryffondor j'étais plus fort que jamais. La peur m'empêchais d'analyser ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

La peur avait toujours eu tendance à me rendre stupide, je crois. Et elle le ferait d'autant plus dans les temps qui allaient suivre. Mais cela j'y reviendrais plus tard.

Là j'essayais donc d'échapper à une folle furieuse assoiffée de mort. J'avais l'espoir fou d'atteindre la zone de transplanage vivant. C'était sans compter sur la maniaquerie de ma mère, le carrelage fraichement lustré et mes chaussures humides et boueuses.

Je glissais et tombais, me tordant violemment la cheville et me cognant la tête sur le sol. J'étais à terre, à moitié assommé et aveuglé par mon propre sang. J'avais perdu.

Ma tante approchait. Je l'entendait chanter tandis que ses talons résonnais à mes tympans.

_- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Relève toi!_

_- Lâche-moi, Finnegan. Je peux plus me lever, j'ai trop mal. En plus, tu l'as vue. Je peux rien contre elle._

_- Mais si ! Je suis là, avec toi, oublie pas ! À deux on est plus forts, on peut s'en sortir. Alors bats-toi !_

_- Non. J'ai essayé tout à l'heure et elle a à peine bronché... De toute manière c'est trop tard. La voilà._

Bellatrix Lestrange apparut au bout du couloir.

- Draco, Draco, Draco ! Tu as été un vilain, vilain garçon. Et je dois te punir ! _Doloris !_

La douleur, devenue avec le temps une sensation habituelle, me fit serrer les dents et les poings. Mais ma tante ne releva sa baguette qu'au moment où mes ongles percèrent la chaire de mes paumes. J'avais appris à ne pas crier, à économiser mon souffle et mon énergie ainsi qu'à ne plus mordre ma langue.

- Tu m'as tellement déçue, mon cher neveu. Pourquoi m'as-tu empêchée d'appeler notre Maître adoré ?

- Parce que justement il n'est PAS mon maître adoré, pauvre folle !

J'avais décidé que quitte à mourir, autant le faire en vidant mon sac !

- Qui adorerait un monstre qui torture ma mère et qui me fait subir les pires horreurs juste pour passer le temps ?

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me fit fermer la bouche.

- Méchant ! Ingrat ! Il t'as donné un rôle important mais tu n'as pas eu les couilles de l'accomplir ! Malgré cela le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as quand même donné un travail !

- Quel travail ? Il se sert de moi, voilà tout ! Et il en profite pour nous humilier ma famille et moi ! Et toi aussi ! Nous ne sommes que des jouets pour lui ! Toi plus que les autres ! Il s'en fout que tu meurs d'amour pour lui tant que tu le vénères et lui obéis !

- Tais-toi !

- Voilà pourquoi je t'ai empêché de l'appeler ! Pour qu'Harry Potter puisse s'enfuir et trouver le moyen de détruire ce connard !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Ma tante dut en avoir marre que sa baguette ne me fasse pas payer assez chèrement mon audace alors elle utilisa une autre arme. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas et que je n'ai pas vu le coup partir. Je me suis demandé quelques secondes ce que c'était que cette douleur et cette sensation de froid. J'ai baissé les yeux de là d'où ça provenait. La lame de Gryffondor était enfoncée dans mon ventre. Elle brillait et je pouvais voir tout les détails du pommeau, de la poignée et de la garde. C'est fou ce qu'on s'attarde sur des broutilles dans un moment pareil !

- Regarde ce que tu m'as obligé à faire, Draco ! C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir et cela me surpris. Peut-être se disait-elle que sa sœur ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué son fils unique. Elle a reculé et l'épée l'a suivie. J'ai hurlé en la sentant glissé hors de mon ventre et je me suis évanoui quelques secondes je crois. C'était tellement violent comme sensation que j'ai prié pour que ma tante m'achève en vitesse. Au lieu de ça quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je l'ai vue allongée à côté de moi, inconsciente.

Il me semblait entendre des sons, mais tous mes sens semblaient déformés. Je me sentais partir, j'avais du mal à garder des idées claires et je voyais extrêmement flou. Bizarrement je ne sentais plus du tout mon ventre, je n'avais plus vraiment mal.

J'entendais toujours ces sons, comme une voix...

- Finnigan ?

On me tourna la tête et le visage de Potter, toujours aussi moche à cause du sort et flou à cause de ma vue, entra dans mon champ de vision approximatif. Il me semblait que c'était lui qui parlait, mais je n'entendais rien, que de lointains échos inintelligibles. J'avais du mal à fixer mon regard sur lui. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Je me sentais partir de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas si tôt. Pas alors que je regrettais tant de chose dans ma vie. Pas alors que je n'avais réussi à sauver personne.

- Finnigan. Cabane hurlante... Prisonnier. Esprit... en moi.

Je ne put prononcer que ces quelques mots avant qu'un flot de bile et de sang ne m'étouffe à moitié. Tousser pour respirer fut l'effort de trop et je m'évanouissais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, désolée si j'ai mis longtemps à le poster, mais en ce moment j'ai peu la motiv' à écrire... mais vous inquiétez pas, ça ne dure généralement pas ! et puis j'aime tellement cette fic que j'adore ajouter des petits évènements imprévus à chaque fois que je commence un nouveau chapitre... du coup je m'éloigne du plan initial et leur évasion qui devait tenir en 2 chapitre en fait 4 !<strong>

**bref, le chapitre 5 arrivera dans une semaine ou deux, peut-être plus tôt si je croise une muse productive !** **et dans ce chapitre Harry aura enfin la parole !**


	6. Poison

**OMG! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'avais dis une semaine ou deux et il m'a fallut deux mois pour publier la suite ! Je suis incorrigible ! Mais bon, c'était les vacances, celles de ma muse plus que les miennes apparemment ! Je n'ai pratiquement rien écrit pendant tout ce temps, ça ne m'étais quasiment jamais arrivé !**

**Bref, j'ai écrit cette suite presque d'une traite et je suis persuadée que plusieurs fautes se sont sournoisement glissées dans mon orthographe ! J'espère qu'elles ne gâcheront pas votre lecture, mais n'hésité pas à me dire si j'ai trop baclé mon travail et qu'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Poison<span>

Et non, séchez vos larmes vous ne m'enterrerez pas encore.

Je n'étais donc pas mort, ou du moins pas tout à fait, quand je me réveillais dans cette chambre beige et bleu aux senteurs marines. C'était lumineux. Trop lumineux pour mon pauvre crâne.

J'avais l'impression d'être cloué au lit, littéralement. J'avais les membres lourds et comme « rouillés ». Mon visage me tiraillait et je sentais un bandage tout autour de ma tête ainsi qu'un pansement sur mon œil gauche. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre les idées en place, la douleur ne m'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et j'avais beaucoup de peine à comprendre ce que je foutais là.

J'accueillais avec soulagement le fait de ne pas être passé de vie à trépas et je déduisais, grâce aux soins et au confort que j'avais reçu, que j'avais été sauvé par la bande à Potter. Mais comment ? Une putain d'épée m'avait traversée de part en part ! J'avais l'impression de la sentir bouger en moi. Je pouvais jurer que la lame froide était encore à l'intérieur de mon corps, se promenant entre mes entrailles. La sensation était si réelle, si effrayante que je n'osais pas baisser les yeux sur mon ventre, de peur de voir la garde d'argent de l'épée de gryffondor dépasser de la couverture.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. La certitude que ce que je ressentais, ce « truc » en moi, n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout. Par un réflexe sans doute masochiste je me décidais enfin à regarder mon bide pour constater qu'effectivement rien n'en dépassait. On m'avait donc retiré cette putain d'arme et pourtant je sentais **quelque chose **remuer en moi. Ouais... y'a pas mieux pour commencer à paniquer.

- Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel. Y s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu en m'enlevant cette conne d'épée ?

J'avais vraiment peur. J'avais besoin de réponse et je me suis senti alors vraiment seul. J'ai même prié pour que n'importe qui, même ce foutu Weasmoche, passe la porte de ma chambre et m'explique.

Mais voilà j'étais seul avec ma panique et personne ne me répondait.

Seul ?

C'est là que je me suis souvenu de Finnigan. Lui devait savoir. Lui n'avait pas du être inconscient, et s'il n'avait pu « voir » quoi que ce soit, au moins aurait-il pu entendre ce qu'il se disait autour de moi pendant mon absence. Enfin, il me semblait que ça fonctionnait comme ça. Je l'espérais en tout cas, car il était le seul à ce moment là à pouvoir me dire ce qu'il se passait dans mon corps.

- Hey, Finnigan ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas manifesté plus tôt, Ducon ? Ça t'as amusé de me laisser paniqué tout seul ? … Hey ! Arrêtes de jouer, c'est pas le moment !

Je laissais le silence s'éterniser et mon mal de crâne s'intensifia avec ma frustration.

- Finnigan ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Je me sentais con à parler tout seul comme ça, j'avais mal, j'étais en colère et la peur s'insinuait de plus en plus en moi. Pourquoi ce stupide Gryffondor ne répondait pas ? Était-il possible... qu'il ne soit plus en moi ? Potter et ses potes avaient peut-être trouvé un moyen de lui faire retrouver son corps ? Ou alors... Ou alors il était... Mais non ! C'était impossible qu'il ait été tué pendant la bataille. Je l'avais entendu me crier de me battre jusqu'à ce que je me prenne une épée dans le ventre.

Mon ventre... qui était en train de faire un truc bizarre. Un truc ignoble. Un truc horrible.

Je rêvais ou mon bide était en train de jouer l'hymne de Poudlard ?

Par jouer j'entendais qu'il émettait des sortes de pulsations. Et ces putains de pulsations étaient émises sur un putain de rythme qui était le putain d'hymne ignoble et entêtant de mon école.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi mon ventre se mettait soudain à faire un truc pareil ? C'était impossible. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça, alors son ventre encore moins ! Donc si ce n'était pas mon ventre, donc pas moi, alors c'était ...

- Finnigan, arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Les pulsations se turent presque instantanément.

- Merde... Putain, c'est vraiment toi ? Attends, attends... je suppose que si t'as du utiliser ce moyen pour te manifester c'est que tu peux pas parler... on va se mettre d'accord sur un code, OK ? Alors un coup pour oui, deux coups pour non, ça te va ?

Une pulsation.

- Bien alors... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Enfin, je veux dire : est-ce que t'es coincé dans mon bide, ou un truc comme ça ?

Deux pulsations.

- Non ? Alors tu restes là-bas volontairement ?

Une pulsation.

- Ah ? Mais bordel pourquoi ? Merde... euh... Est-ce que c'est en rapport à ma blessure ?

Une pulsation.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette discussion était frustrante. Plus Finnigan répondait comme il pouvait à mes questions plus le mystère s'épaississait. Et trouver des questions en « oui-non » dans cette situation avait vraiment de quoi me faire suer tellement ça me faisait mal à la tête.

- Est-ce que tu m'aides à guérir ?

Une pulsation. Deux pulsations. Trois pulsations.

Trois ? Ça veut dire quoi trois ? Ça veut dire « bof » ?

Une pulsation.

- Comment ça « bof » ? Tu m'aides oui ou non ?

Une pulsation.

- Oui, tu m'aides. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Mais tu m'aides pas dans ma guérison ?

Deux pulsations.

- Mais alors en quoi tu...

Nous fûmes interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte de ma chambre.

- Oui ?

Un jeune homme portant une bassine entra dans la pièce. Il était grand et on pouvait le qualifier de beau, malgré les cicatrices qui lui striaient le visage et la couleur rousse de ses cheveux mi-longs, qui l'identifiait comme un des nombreux enfants Weasley.

- Bonjour Draco, tu es seul ? Il me semblait t'avoir entendu parler à quelqu'un.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de le fixer. Il haussa les épaules et vint déposer son fardeau sur une petite table au pied du lit.

- Je m'appelle Bill Weasley, tu es ici chez ma femme et moi. Harry t'as amené il y a trois jours dans un état critique. Heureusement nous avons quelques contacts à Ste Mangouste et nous avons pu faire intervenir deux médicomages... Tu es resté dans le coma tout ce temps. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Lourd. J'arrive à peine à bouger mes membres, mais je m'en fous de ça. Il se passe quoi avec mon ventre ?

Le regard que me lança Bill Weasley était franc et intense. Il n'hésita pas plus de dix secondes avant de me répondre.

- Tu as été transpercé par l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Ça je sais, merci.

- Il se trouve que cette épée est magique et absorbe les capacités destructrices de ceux qu'elle vainc pour les faire siennes. Pendant votre deuxième année à Poudlard, Harry a tué le basilic en utilisant cette épée qui a alors acquis les propriétés du venin de ce serpent de malheur. Le coup que ta tante t'as porté aurait du te tuer en quelques minutes mais il semblerait qu'une sorte de barrière magique se soit mise en place en toi et arrête la propagation du poison, sans pour autant l'éliminer. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te lancer un tel sort mais j'aimerais bien le connaître. Les Médicomages ont dit que c'était impossible, qu'il faudrait une source de magie phénoménale pour pouvoir arrêter un poison de cette virulence...

Je restais un moment silencieux, abasourdi. J'enregistrai l'information en déglutissant douloureusement. Puis je finis par m'adresser à Finnigan.

- … Alors c'est ça que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que tu m'aidais... mais pas à guérir.

Une pulsation.

- En fait tu m'aides à survivre. Tu utilises aussi ma source de magie ?

Une pulsation.

- Ok... je suppose que tu ne tiendras pas éternellement, hein ?

Un silence puis deux pulsations.

- Malfoy, à qui tu parles ?

En voyant la gueule que tirait Bill Weasley je compris que j'avais dialogué avec Finnigan à voix haute. Mais j'avais de quoi être perturbé, non ? Parce que ce que j'avais dans le bide me tuerait au moindre instant de faiblesse du Gryffondor.

Je regardais le rouquin et lui dis :

- Je ne me suis jamais lancé de sort de guérison. Ce n'est pas moi qui me maintiens en vie, c'est Seamus Finnigan.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Seamus est dans la chambre d'à côté, plongé dans le coma.

- Vous avez récupéré son corps ?

- Ouais. Harry a débarqué ici avec toi dans ses bras. Il t'as confié à Fleur, ma femme, avant de dire qu'il allait à la Cabane Hurlante parce que tu lui avais dit que Seamus y étais retenu prisonnier. Il a transplané sans plus de cérémonie, sans plan, et blessé et cet imbécile de Dean l'a suivi illico. Alors j'y suis allé aussi pour sortir ces deux idiots de là. Heureusement, il n'y avait que quatre Mangemorts en faction mais au moment où on transplanait avec le corps de Seamus les renforts arrivaient. J'ai encore le hurlement de Bellatrix Lestrange dans les oreilles. Le jeune Finnigan n'a aucune blessure sérieuse mais il reste inconscient, sans qu'on puisse en définir la raison... nous avions penser à un sort de magie noire.

- Ouais... s'en est un. C' est moi qui l'ai lancé.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Oui, pourquoi Malfoy ?

Ni le Weasley, ni moi n'avions entendu la porte s'ouvrir et pourtant Potter se tenait là, dans l'embrasure, son regard rivé sur moi.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu ?

- Bill, le hibou de ton père vient d'arriver mais ne laisse personne s'approcher pour récupérer son courrier. Ça me paraît étrange qu'il ait pris le risque d'utiliser un moyen aussi peu sûr pour communiquer.

- Tu as raison, ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire un truc aussi idiot. Je vais aller voir. Reste avec Malfoy, il était sur le point de me faire des révélations intéressantes. Ah! Et il faudrait l'aider à faire sa toilette aussi. La bassine est là.

Le rouquin sorti en vitesse et un silence presque palpable s'installa dans la chambre.

Ah! si vous aviez pu voir la tronche que tirait le Survivant à ce moment-là. Il est resté bien une minute à me fixer la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de me transformer en une créature mystérieuse qu'il ne savait comment approcher.

Comme je regrette de n'avoir pas été en état de lui envoyer une de mes célèbres remarques cyniques. Il y en a des tonnes qui me viennent à l'esprit à présent, mais à l'époque j'étais encore trop occupé à digérer le fait qu'en moi se trouvait un poison mortel, capable de me tuer en quelques minutes. Tout de même... Cela avait été une si belle occasion ! Imaginez : Saint Potty réduit à faire pour moi le travail d'un elfe de maison ! Surement le plus grand regret de ma vie...

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit que je devais faire ?

- Tu es sourd en plus d'être idiot, Potter ? Tu dois me laver.

- Te laver ? Avec... Avec un gant de toilette ?

Il dit ça avec une expression horrifiée. Comme si à côté vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui à lui tout seul était beaucoup moins effrayant ! Mais à cause de ce con j'étais à mon tour perturbé en me rendant compte qu'un simple bout de tissu séparerait sa main de ma peau nue... Et ce sur TOUT mon corps.

- N'existe-t-il pas un sort pour ça ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Si c'était le cas les sorciers auraient arrêtés depuis longtemps d'user de la douche, tu ne crois pas ? Nous aurions réduit la consommation d'eau et probablement sauvé la planète !

Un tel sort serait véritablement bénéfique. Je me demandais s'il était possible de le créer et si d'autres en avaient déjà eu l'idée. J'avais toujours été fasciné par la création de sortilèges, autant que par l'élaboration des potions. J'avais un rêve enfant. Un rêve que mon père avait foulé au pied parce que cela ne correspondait pas à son idée de la grandeur de la dynastie Malfoy. Ce n'était pas assez ambitieux, ça n'avait pas assez de mérite, ça ne générait aucun pouvoir...

Mais l'idée de Potter d'un sort permettant de se laver sans eau avait réveillé en moi le fantasme de mes cinq ans. J'étais libre à présent et je me rendais enfin compte de tout ce que cela signifiait. J'étais libre de pouvoir choisir comment mener le reste de ma vie, libre d'avoir mes propres rêves et libre de les réaliser.

- Je ne te connaissais pas un esprit écologique, Malfoy.

La voix de Potter me ramena à la réalité et son petit air ironique ne diminua en rien le sentiment d'allégresse et de légèreté qui venait de naître en moi. Je devais me retenir avec beaucoup de peine de laisser éclore le sourire qui me venait naturellement aux lèvres. Il fallait que je me calme et pour cela je me concentrais sur celui qui me faisait face.

- Et que crois-tu savoir de moi au juste, Saint Potty ?

- Il y a de cela à peine quelques mois j'aurais dis que tu es la perfidie personnifiée. Que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un fils à papa imbu de lui-même, égoïste, narcissique, intolérent et pourri gâté. Et cela m'arrangeait bien de penser ça. Ça justifiait et entretenait la haine que je ressentais pour toi depuis la toute première fois que je t'avais vu. Je n'ai jamais cherché à voir au-delà que ce que tu voulais bien me montrer. Il a fallut que Dumbledore meurt et que par ton acte suicidaire tu nous sauves, moi et trois de mes plus chers amis pour que je me rendes compte que tout ce que je croyais savoir de toi n'étais que façade...

- Ne vas pas trop vite, Potter, le coupais-je pour éviter d'entendre un mot de plus. Je ne vous ai pas sauvés. Bien au contraire il a fallut que ce soit toi et Finnigan qui me protégiez.

- Seamus ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il empêche le poison de m'envoyer bouffer les mandragore par la racine en ce moment même. Sans lui je serais mort devant tes yeux, au manoir.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Seamus est dans le coma, dans la...

- Non. Ce que vous avez ramené de la Cabane Hurlante n'est que le corps de votre ami. Juste son enveloppe corporelle vide dont les fonctions organiques continuent de le maintenir en vie. Son esprit est en moi.

Le regard de Potter fixé sur moi était pénétrant. Il cilla un peu en entendant ce que je venais de dire mais rien de plus ne marqua sa surprise. D'une voix calme et déterminée il me demanda simplement de tout lui expliquer, et en détail.

- Ok, mais donne moi de l'eau, ça risque d'être long.

Potter se dirigea vers la table de chevet sur laquelle se trouvait un plateau. Il se saisit du pichet puis me tendit un verre qui n'était qu'au quart plein.

- C'est tout ? Tu es radin, Potter.

- À ce que j'ai compris ton système digestif a été vachement amoché. Vomir t'es totalement interdit avec ta cicatrice encore fraiche. Alors pendant quelques jours tu devras te contenter de quantité minimes, par précautions.

Je grognais et maudissais silencieusement tante Bella. Mais mes émotions durent se lire sur mon visage. Car le Survivant hocha la tête en me regardant.

- Ouais, ta tante est une chienne. Je la savais folle et cruelle mais je pensais qu'elle avait au moins un peu de considération pour sa famille.

- Elle n'a de considération pour rien à part son précieux Maître. Potter... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ce verre … je n'arrive même pas à lever mon bras pour l'attraper...

Je m'efforçais à ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre sorcier. Je venais d'avouer ma faiblesse à celui qui depuis sept année était mon ennemi personnel. D'une façon détournée je venais de lui réclamer son aide. J'avais, pour la première fois de mon existence, sincèrement fait preuve d'humilité. Je serrais les dents en attendant la réaction de Potter. Toutes les personnes que je connaissais en auraient profité pour me rabaisser. Mon père m'aurait renié pour moins que ça.

Mais le bon Gryffondor qu'il était se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit pour m'aider à me redresser avant de porter le verre à ma bouche.

Tous ses gestes étaient précautionneux et doux.

Je bus le peu de liquide par petites gorgées, en fermant les yeux lorsque je le sentis coulé sur ma langue, mes gencives, ma gorge, réhydratant tout sur son passage. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir aussi soif. En fait, je n'avais pas eu conscience d'être _vivant_.

Certes je savais que j'avais survécu, que j'étais libre du joug du Lord Noir et de ma famille, mais tout avait été terni par cette épée de Damoclès dans mon ventre.

Mais, comme si c'était ces gorgées d'eau qui m'avaient redonné vie, je le ressentais soudain: j'étais _vivant. _Vivant et libre. Et j'étais Draco Malfoy. La fierté de mon nom est ancrée dans mes veines et mon émancipation vis à vis de ma famille n'y pouvait rien changer. Le temps m'était peut-être compté mais je devais cesser de me laisser abattre par cette perspective. N'y avait-il pas un proverbe Moldu qui disait « tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. » ? Je ne me souviens plus où j'ai bien pu entendre cela mais c'est une phrase pleine de vérité. Le nom de mes ancêtres était détesté et trainé dans la boue dans les deux camps. Je refusais que cela soit mon cas. Mon père ne jurait que par la menace et la corruption, mais il n'obtenait ainsi que de l'hypocrisie, voilà pourquoi tous s'étaient retournés contre notre famille quand nous fûmes déchus.

Moi je n'aspirais qu'au respect. Je voulais que les gens prononcent mon nom avec estime. Je voulais la considération des plus grands ! Je voulais mourir avec la dignité dû à mon rang. Je voulais qu'on se souvienne de moi en tant que Draco et non en tant que fils de Lucius le Mangemort. Et oui, j'étais ambitieux que voulez-vous : serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours !

Je savais comment obtenir cela. Je savais qu'il n'était alors plus question de fuir. Je savais que c'était une tâche colossale, que les risques d'échecs étaient grands et que les dangers seraient nombreux. Je savais que je devais renoncer à tous les idéaux qu'on m'avait enfoncé dans le crâne dès mon plus jeune âge. Je savais qu'une fois lancé je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière. Je savais que j'avais terriblement peur de ce qu'il m'attendait.

Mais il y avait une chose, dans cette petite chambre aux couleurs et aux senteurs marines, qui m'empêcha de renoncer à cette idée, cette décision qui allait changé le cours du reste de ma vie.

Cette chose s'appelait l'espoir. Et il était personnifié en cet instant précis en la personne de Harry Potter. Il se situait plus précisément dans ses yeux.

Car son regard accrocha le mien et me transperça par sa force et son éclat. Celui de l'émeraude la plus pure. Il brillait d'une telle détermination que j'en frissonnais et en restais fasciné.

Comment était-il possible que cet adolescent venant à peine de sortir de l'enfance puisse avoir une telle expression alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'avenir proche qui se profilait et de ce qu'en disait la prophétie ? La mort était inévitable. Que ce fut celle de Potter ou celle du Mage Noir. On poussait depuis tant d'années ce gamin vers un destin funèbre, plein de combats, de sang, et dont il ressortirait entaché par un meurtre ou ne ressortirait pas.

Où Potter puisait-il son courage ? Moi je serais parti depuis si longtemps et si loin... J'aurais mis le plus de distance possible entre Vous-Savez-Qui et moi, retardant l'échéance par tous les moyens. J'aurais été dévoré par le désespoir et la peur. Et vous ? Vous arrive-t-il de vous demander : Et si ça avait été moi ?

Mais heureusement pour nous tous, c'est tombé sur lui. Et, grâce à Merlin, il a eu les épaules assez larges pour le fardeau que beaucoup l'ont laissé porter seul.

- Malfoy ? Tu devais me parler de Seamus.

- Ah! ouais... Et toi tu devais me laver.

Je souris sournoisement en voyant son regard vaciller.

- Euh... Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable soudain, notre Survivant National, tellement différent de l'image que j'en donnais plus tôt !

Ce regard implorant je l'avais vu des dizaines de fois à Poudlard, lorsque Potter quémandait de l'aide à Granger pour un devoir en retard, ou lorsqu'un prof l'interrogeait sur un truc qu'il ignorait (cela arrivait très souvent!).

Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais pu penser qu'un jour ce regard dont je m'étais tant moqué me soit adressé. Je me suis senti propulsé au rang des personnes vers lesquelles Harry Potter se tournaient. Je me rendais compte que j'avais fait de même quelques instants plus tôt et que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, un équilibre... Mais toute notre relation prenait alors de nouvelles bases, inconnues pour moi.

- Je préférais quand on se battait, Potter. Au moins je savais comment réagir avec toi.

- J'ai assez d'ennemis à combattre pour le moment, Malfoy. Accorde-moi une trève, jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit fini, d'accords ?

J'acquiesçais. Je me raclais la gorge mais ma voix resta mal assurée quand je reprenais la parole.

- Commence par réchauffer l'eau de la bassine avec un sort et à mettre du savon sur le gant. Ce sera un bon début.

Il acquiesça, le regard à nouveau dépourvu de la moindre assurance. Il exécuta les gestes demandés avec la gaucherie que je lui connaissais à Poudlard. Quand il revint près de moi, avec son gant de toilette trempé et plein mousse, il était complètement déconfit. Je n'en menais pas large non plus, mais je le lui cachais bien.

Il rabattit les couvertures jusqu'à ma taille et fixa quelques secondes ma cicatrice en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il tourna à nouveau son regard vers moi.

- Par où je commence ?

- Le visage, tant que le gant est propre. Mais ne m'en mets pas dans les yeux ! Je déteste.

J'ajoutais un « s'il-te-plaît » avec un temps de retard. Potter me regarda en haussant un sourcil. C'était la première preuve de politesse que je lui donnais et je voyais bien son petit air satisfait.

Il me lava le visage méticuleusement, prenant la peine de m'essuyer immédiatement les yeux pour m'éviter d'avoir à attendre jusqu'au moment du rinçage avec du savon entre les cils.

- Maintenant tu pars du bras le plus éloigné de toi, profites-en pour m'aider à mobiliser mes muscles engourdis... Aïe ! Pas autant, idiot !

- Pardon.

- Pas grave. Bon, après: le torse, l'autre bras, les jambes de la plus éloignée à la plus proche. Puis tu me retourneras et feras le dos. Les autres parties en derniers.

Je me retenais à grands peine de rougir et d'exposer mon malaise. Potter suivait mes consignes consciencieusement et m'aidait à bouger les membres avec beaucoup de précautions et de patience. Je me plaignais un peu plus que nécessaire, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre s'excuser auprès de moi de sa voix douce.

Il fit attention à préserver mon intimité le plus possible, en laissant toujours le drap me recouvrir aux endroits stratégiques.

Quand il me retourna sur le côté pour pouvoir faire mon dos il me demanda à nouveau de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Seamus. Ne pas l'avoir en face de moi me fut plus facile. Je pouvais ainsi me confier sans avoir à subir son regard.

- C'est moi qu'il a choisi pour l'interrogatoire de Finnigan. Tu-Sais-Qui devait partir pour un de ses mystérieux voyages mais il avait trouvé la solution pour pouvoir m'utiliser encore. Il a ensorcelé ma baguette de façon à ce qu'elle serve de « témoin » de mes séances. À chaque fois que je l'utilisais cela déclenchait le sort et rapportait tout ce que je faisais sur le mur du salon du manoir. C'était devenu un divertissement pour beaucoup de Mangemorts qui servaient alors de juges sur ma « prestation ». Quand une séance était bien mené, qu'il y avait assez de cri et d'humiliation, j'étais épargné. Mais quand cela leur paraissait trop mou, quand ils s'ennuyaient, ils prévenaient le Maître, et... bref, j'avais une bonne raison pour mener mes missions à bien. Cependant je n'étais encore jamais tombé sur une connaissance. Je m'étais jusque là occupé de personnes dont j'ignorais le nom, la famille, les amis... même si je savais pertinemment qu'ils en avaient... Mais là, quand je suis arrivé devant Finnigan, tout m'est revenu en tête. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, je n'avais presque jamais fait attention à son existence... Et pourtant j'ai revu pleins d'images de lui, pendant les cours, à Pré-au-Lard, au bal... son visage souriant, les explosions qu'il provoquait en potions ou en sortilèges... Ils l'avaient déjà bien amoché. Ils l'avaient pris alors qu'il tentait de fuir l'école apparemment. Ils m'ont laissé seul avec lui, et j'ai commencé à faire mon travail cependant ce n'était qu'une apparence. Je suis très fort en Légilimencie, tu sais ? Bref, j'ai réussi à convaincre Finnigan que je voulais l'aider mais que j'étais obligé de le torturer... Je lui ai proposé ma solution... ce devait être temporaire mais les événements ont quelques peu chamboulé mes plans...

Je continuais mon récit, complètement absorbé par ce que je disais, et Potter m'écoutait sans m'interrompre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je ne cessaient jamais mon monologue, je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de remonter les couvertures sur mon torse. Je m'étais tellement plonger dans ce que je racontais que j'en avais oublié le moment présent, ne prenant pas garde aux gestes du brun. M'avait-il lavé _entièrement _sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Apparemment oui, et j'en étais quelque peu atterré.

- Mais si tu pouvais vraiment utiliser les deux sources de magie que tu détiens en toi, pourquoi as-tu fuis devant ta tante ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai pourtant lancé un sort pour l'empêcher d'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui, je suis sûr d'y avoir mis toute l'intensité possible. Mais au moment de le faire j'ai eu l'impression de jeter du vide, elle a à peine vacillé avant de se jeter sur moi.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu courir hors de la pièce avec elle.

- J'étais poursuivi ! Répliquais-je avec colère.

- Oui, mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru que vous fuyiez ensemble. J'ai cru que ce que tu avais dis dans la cave était un piège. Avoue qu'avec tes antécédents il était difficile de te croire sur parole ! J'ai laissé Ron s'occuper de ton père et je suis parti à votre recherche. Je suis arrivé dans le couloir en plein milieu de votre dispute. J'aurais agis plus vite si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire ! J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'utiliserait que sa baguette et qu'elle t'épargnerait un sort mortel... Je suis désolé.

- Comment t'as fait pour te débarrasser d'elle sans baguette ?

- Je l'ai assommée avec un gros vase qui était dans le couloir... juste après que tu sois tombé. Je l'ai pris par surprise, elle a pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Et comment vous nous avez tous sorti du manoir ?

- C'est grâce à Dobby. Il nous a tous fait transplaner jusqu'ici.

Le regard de Potter s'était soudain fait plus sombre à l'évocation de mon ancien elfe de maison. Je me demandais pourquoi c'était lui qui s'était chargé de me laver s'ils avaient un elfe pour le faire. Mais je m'étais souvenu que Granger aimait considérer ces êtres comme des... « amis ».

- Je devrais le remercier, alors...

L'autre sorcier secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Dobby est mort. Il était venu nous chercher à la Cabane Hurlante. Il nous faisait transplaner quand ta tante est arrivée et qu'elle a lancé son couteau...

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver mes mots, je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec la sincérité, et encore moins avec la compassion. Mais je savais que je ne devais surtout pas ne RIEN dire.

- Il est mort en sauvant la vie de celui qui lui avait rendu la liberté... Il se serait lui-même tué si le couteau t'avait atteint toi, ou l'un de ceux qu'il avait voulu protéger. Tu n'es par responsable...

- Cette guerre m'arrache ceux auxquels je tiens les uns après les autres. Dobby n'est que l'une des premières victimes. Je sais pertinemment que des centaines d'autres suivront. Quoi que je fasse. Cette idée me rend dingue !

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel j'eus beau me creuser le cerveau je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela.

- Malfoy, si j'ai bien compris, c'est Seamus qui a empêché le poison de se répandre ?

- Et qui l'empêche toujours en ce moment même.

- Donc tu ne peux survivre sans lui... Mais son énergie ne sera pas inépuisable, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais charger Hermione et Bill de faire des recherches sur le fonctionnement et l'origine de la magie ainsi qu'un autre moyen de t'aider à combattre le poison. Dean est pressé de retrouver son ami... Je dois te laisser, tu as besoin de te reposer. Je repasserais demain.

Je le regardais partir en me disant que la vision que j'avais de Potter était à jamais changé. Il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin stupide qui avait la manie de foncer tête baissée vers le danger. Il ne se croyait pas plus courageux ou plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Au contraire. Il avait une conscience aiguë de son rôle et de ses capacités. Il savait qu'un adulte expérimenté aurait plus de chance que lui de vaincre. Il savait que la prophétie l'avait désigné lui et que personne ne pouvait prendre sa place. Il savait que peu de personne parierait leur vie sur sa victoire mais que tous mettaient tous leurs espoirs en lui. Et c'est cela qui l'empêchait de renoncer.

Contrairement à moi, ce n'était pas son propre espoir qui lui donnait du courage, c'était celui de tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas du tout commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre et je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand je m'y mettrais !<strong>

**Ne m'en veuillez pas trop si je vous fait attendre ! **

**à la prochaine, **

**Kalie.**


	7. Intrusion

**Désolée pour cette longue absence ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans ma vie privé qui m'ont empêcher de prendre le temps d'écrire... Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour fêter cette fin d'année (qui personnellement n'a pas été très bonne!), et accueillir la nouvelle (qui pour moi commence assez bien ^^).**

**Meilleurs voeux à tous !  
><strong>

**P.S. : Attention au contenu : il est loin d'être joyeux, il parle de torture et de viol, vous voilà prévenu !**

* * *

><p><span>Chap 6: Intrusion<span>

Ce même jour, dans la soirée, je fus tiré d'un demi-sommeil par Dean Thomas.

Il était le même que dans les souvenirs de Finnigan que j'avais pu voir, sauf que sa peau noire était parsemée de nombreux pansements et de vieilles plaies cicatrisées.

Il portait un plateau sur lequel reposait une assiette qui me parut bien plus vide que pleine.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Me nourrir ou juste parfumer mon haleine ?

Cela ne le fit pas sourire. Son expression était sombre, voire austère.

- Il y a une potion nutritive avec. Elle annulera la sensation de faim.

Le Gryffondor déposa son fardeau et prit place sur la chaise que le Weasley aux balafres avait installée près du lit lorsqu'il était revenu changer mes bandages.

Une fois assis, le bellâtre me fixa d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il me fouillait du regard. Je devinais instantanément ce qu'il espérait.

- Tu ne le trouveras pas, me moquais-je. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme que tu pourras apercevoir celle de ton ami dans les miens.

- ... C'est tellement difficile à croire, cette histoire... Il... Est-ce que Seamus va bien ?

D'habitude j'aurais tourné en dérision cette inquiétude si visible pour son petit camarade. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais apparemment je ne le répéterais jamais assez pour vous expliquer un peu notre comportement, à nous autres Serpentards : nous considérons toute expression publique de sentiment comme une faiblesse. Thomas venait, par cette simple phrase et sans le savoir, de me donner son point faible, de me tendre des munitions pour miner son moral : toute allusion cruelle à la situation de son ami lui ferait du mal, le mettrait en colère, lui ferait perdre ses moyens. C'est une chose que nous avons appris à cacher avant même notre entrée à l'école et c'est souvent pour notre capacité au bluff que nous entrons dans la maison vert et argent. Nos marques d'affection sont rares et précieuses car elles prouvent la confiance que l'ont met en la personne à qui nous les adressons. Jamais nous ne nous exposerions comme le Gryffondor venait de le faire car notre ambition nous pousse à considérer chaque individu comme un possible rival.

Mais voilà, ma situation ne me permettait pas de conserver ce genre de comportement. N'attendez pas de moi que je me mette à crier sur les toits ce que je ressens pour autant. Simplement il valait mieux pour moi que je cesse de rabaisser constamment ceux qui, comme Dean Thomas, mettaient leur âme à nue devant moi. Surtout s'il s'agissait de mes nouveaux alliés, et, pour le cas présent, du meilleur ami d'une personne qui, ma foi, était grandement monté dans mon estime depuis qu'il me maintenait en vie.

Donc, puisque j'avais à me familiariser avec la sincérité et la compassion, autant plonger dans le bain au plus vite.

- Son état est difficile à évaluer en ces circonstances. Je ne peux communiquer avec lui que de façon rudimentaire. Et puis si je lui demandais il répondrait sûrement par l'affirmative, juste pour ne pas nous inquiéter... Mais si tu veux mon avis, il s'épuise chaque jour un peu plus et Merlin seul sait combien de temps il pourra encore tenir.

J'avais gardé un air parfaitement détaché en prononçant cela, et si une chose avait pu trahir ma propre angoisse, c'était le fait que je ne regardais pas mon interlocuteur tout à fait dans les yeux mais juste en-dessous, au niveau de l'ombre que forme les cils... C'est une technique que j'ai appris à maîtriser dès l'enfance, mais jusque là elle me servait surtout à rendre mes mensonges difficiles à déceler.

- Et … ne peux-tu pas... le libérer ?

Je regardais Thomas en fronçant les sourcils, soudain en colère.

- _Libérer_, hein ? Mais il n'est pas mon prisonnier ! Je n'ai pas voulu ça ! Et pour répondre à ta question : je suis incapable d'utiliser ma magie maintenant. Et même si je le pouvais, j'y laisserais alors ma vie !

Le Gryffondor se leva, énervé lui aussi.

- Et alors ? Cela ne te déranges pas que Seamus se sacrifie pour toi mais l'idée de lui rendre la pareille t'es insupportable, c'est ça ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un égoïste, Malfoy !

Ses paroles me firent plus mal que des coups de par leur véracité. Il avait raison. Je n'envisageai pas d'essayer de rendre son corps à Finnigan avant d'avoir trouvé une solution pour survivre sans son aide. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à mourir pour autrui, je tenais à ma vie et la perdre me terrifiait. Alors peu importait pour moi le prix que je faisais payer aux autres, je voulais rester sauf ! Mais cela ne signifiait pas que je _souhaitais_ entraîner l'autre avec moi dans la mort. Non, au contraire depuis mon réveil mon esprit travaillait sans relâche à trouver un anti-poison, un sort ou tout autre moyen de nous en sortir _tous les deux._ Je n'envisageai que deux avenirs possibles : un où nous nous en sortirions tous deux indemnes, ou bien un où nous crèverions ensemble. Et j'avais conscience que c'était moche pour Finnigan. Mais je n'avais pas pour autant envie de me l'entendre dire.

Bonnes résolutions ou pas, je n'allais pas le laisser m'écraser et avoir le dernier mot. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Je n'allais pas l'épargner.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Thomas, pour oser me juger sans rien savoir de moi ou de ce que j'ai pu vivre entre les mains de Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est facile pour toi de rester là avec ta morale à deux balles, c'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé avec une épée enfoncée dans le bide, c'est pas toi qui porte en toi un poison capable de te tuer en quelques secondes, c'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé l'esclave d'un monstre pendant des mois ! Tu t'es fait capturer alors que tu te _cachais_, tu t'es pris quelques coups, t'as sûrement eu peur, mais tu sais rien de ce qu'est un véritable sentiment d'emprisonnement, tu sais rien de la véritable torture, tu sais rien de la vrai terreur ou du désespoir ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je vivais de paisible vacances auprès des mangemorts ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pris tant de risques à essayer de vous aider ? Certes mes plans ont foiré, le mec à qui je voulais épargner la torture se retrouve enfermé en moi et s'épuise pour me maintenir en vie, je voulais vous faire sortir du manoir en héros et je me retrouve sauvé par vous et cloué sur mon probable lit de mort... Mais, tu vois, moi j'ai au moins la conscience tranquille parce que malgré tout j'ai agis !Qu'as-tu fais toi ? À part fuir en laissant ton meilleur pote derrière toi, à Poudlard entre les mains d'un régime de tyran. Tu savais parfaitement qu'il serait fou d'inquiétude et qu'il était du genre à partir à ta recherche ! Alors réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de m'accuser d'être lâche et égoïste, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Deux énormes pulsations résonnèrent dans mon ventre, signe que Finnigan se révoltait de ma tirade à l'encontre de son petit chéri. Rien à foutre, je n'avais aucun remords car ces mots il les avais cherchés. Il n'avait pas été juste avec moi, alors pourquoi l'aurais-je été avec lui ?

Malgré sa peau sombre, je pus distingué à quel point le Gryffondor avait blêmi. Ses épaules s'étaient considérablement affaissées, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il secouait la tête comme pour démentir mes paroles.

On frappa soudain à la porte et le bruit nous fit tous deux sursauter. Nous détournâmes tous deux le regard pour voir le visage de Granger par l'entrebâillement.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu crier...

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Son regard pénétrant alla de l'un à l'autre et ses sourcils se fronçèrent.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de grave, me décidais-je à répondre. De la tension à évacuer, voilà tout, n'est-ce pas Thomas ?

- Ouais... Ouais. Je suis désolé, Malfoy.

Il dit ça en s'effondrant sur sa chaise. Je décidais de mettre ma rancune de côté face à ses excuses et son air accablé.

- Pas grave, j'ai dis. Euh... mes paroles étaient dures...

Vraiment, j'avais pas envie de m'excuser, mais je me voyais mal ne rien dire. Il sembla comprendre.

- Ma demande était égoïste, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu savais... J'ai passé ces derniers jours à veiller son corps, à le soigner, lui parler... j'étais persuadé qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, que si je l'appelais il finirait... Alors quand j'ai su que ce n'était pas le cas... Qu'il ne m'entendais même pas... Qu'il n'était tout simplement pas là, qu'en fait il donnait sa vie pour toi et que je ne pouvais rien faire... Vraiment rien...

- Dean...

La Granger posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, le regard triste.

- Cet idiot à toujours su comment m'inquiéter, lui et son stupide esprit chevaleresque ! Il s'est toujours plus occupé des autres que de lui-même. Tu te souviens, Hermione, pendant l'A.D. nous on se focalisaient essentiellement sur les sorts de combats et de désarmements mais lui... Lui, il était devenu un spécialiste du sort « bouclier ». Il le lançait plus vite que l'éclair, c'était impressionnant ! Sa défense était la plus solide, la plus performante que j'ai pu voir. Mais ce con, pendant les simulations, ne l'utilisait jamais pour se protéger lui, non ! Il sauvait toujours ses coéquipiers en danger, au point de devenir une cible facile, et il perdait tout le temps à cause de ça. Je l'engueulait chaque fois mais lui riait. Il était fier de lui. « Pourquoi gagner et sauver ma vie si je dois vivre avec la mort d'un ami que j'aurais pu éviter sur la conscience ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu si j'ai pu sauver une vie. » Il riait et moi j'étais terrifié qu'il considère sa propre mort avec tant de désinvolture !

Dean Thomas avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains et sa voix se brisa.

Je ne voulais pas entendre tout ça. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus... Je ne voulais pas apprécier davantage ce garçon idiot.

- Ah !

Le cri soudain de Granger nous surpris tous les deux.

- Un bouclier ! C'est un bouclier qui m'a sauvée dans le manoir, quand ta mère allait me jeter un sort, Malfoy ! Mais à ce moment là, aucun d'entre nous n'avait de baguette à part toi, n'est-ce pas Dean ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait aidée.

- Non, non ce n'est pas toi, c'est évident ! C'est Seamus qui l'a fait !

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, et un mystère s'éclaircit.

- C'est pour cela que le sort que j'ai jeté à ma tante n'a pas fonctionné, ou si peu ! Finnigan a du lancer son bouclier au même moment, déviant ma magie... Quel con ! C'est à cause de ça que j'ai complètement paniqué.

Thomas me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est le sort que privilégie Seamus lorsque quelqu'un est en danger... Oui, mais un sort Bouclier même s'il servirait éventuellement de filtre pour le sang sain, n'éviterait pas la nécrose des tissus à l'intérieur de son champ d'action... à part s'il est additionné à un autre sort, du type régénérant...

La Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'était mise à faire les cent pas au pied de mon lit, nous exposant le fil de ses pensées en réfléchissant tout haut.

- Cumulée à celle de Malfoy, Seamus a assez de magie pour maintenir ces deux sorts qui ne consomment pas énormément... Mais combien de temps ?

- Tu veux en venir où, Granger ?

Elle soupira et prit l'air agacée. Je découvrais la règle n°1 chez cette fille : ne pas l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Elle me répondit tout de même, avec ce ton de professeur désespéré par la stupidité de ses élèves... Elle m'a toujours fait penser à mon parrain dans ces moments là, mais je ne me risquerais pas à le lui faire remarquer.

- Draco... Si on sait quels sorts utilise Seamus, on pourra le soulager en prenant la relève. Tu auras alors plus de latitude pour te remettre rapidement sur pieds et lui rendre son corps. Et la menace de mort sur vous deux se ferait légèrement moins pressante.

J'écarquillais les yeux en me traitant de con. La réponse était tellement simple, tellement évidente, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Tu es la meilleure Hermione !

L'exclamation soulagée de Thomas me renfrogna d'autant plus.

_« Tu es réveillé jeune Malfoy ? »_

La voix honnie résonna dans ma tête et son chuchotement doucereux ainsi amplifié me tétanisa instantanément. Ma convalescence m'avait affaiblie certes, mais je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point. Je n'avais plus aucune de ces protections mentales dont j'étais si fier : j'étais totalement exposé et vulnérable. Le Lord Noir s'en était rendu compte et avait frappé.

« _Tu m'as échappé si longtemps, petit Draco. Il faudra que tu me présentes ton professeur... Tu ne tiens certainement pas ce talent de tes parents, leur incapacité à se dérober m'a toujours beaucoup amusé. »_

Je pris conscience avec horreur qu'en ayant accès à mes pensées, ce n'est pas seulement moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres atteignait mais également tous ceux qui m'avaient aidés, leur identité, leurs faiblesses, leurs secrets, l'endroit où nous nous cachions... Il avait sous la main une mine d'informations et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il l'ignorait car sinon il ne lui faudrait pas cinq minutes pour tout apprendre et anéantir ainsi nos derniers espoirs...

Pour faire diversion et comme ultime barrière à la fouille du maître je n'avais qu'une seule solution. Je focalisais toutes mes pensées sur un seul et même sujet, et le seul qui me vint naturellement et avec conviction fut ma mère, restée entre les mains de ce monstre.

J'ignorais alors qu'en faisant cela, simplement en pensant à elle, je la condamnais...

« _Ta mère, jeune Malfoy, paye en ce moment même pour ton idiotie. Mais ce n'est là que justice, n'est-ce pas ? Les tares des enfants sont de la faute des parents, alors c'est à eux d'en assumer les conséquences. Mais je dois avouer que je prends autant de plaisir à punir cette femme que j'en ai eu à t'éduquer, cher Draco. Les cheveux coupés, elle te ressemble vraiment. Votre peau à la même douceur, et elle marque si facilement... »_

Les images qui déferlèrent sous mon crâne me donnèrent des hauts le cœur. Je serrai les dents de douleur et de rage. C'était si intense que j'avais l'impression de sentir l'humidité de l'air ambiant et l'odeur de moisissure m'emplir les narines. J'étais à nouveau dans ces cachots qui hantaient mes cauchemars. Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver un parfait inconnu enchaîné au mur, j'y découvrais ma mère. Son corps était avachi et elle ne tenait debout que grâce aux chaînes ancrées au plafond qui lui enserraient les poignets. Ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux, avaient été coupés de façon barbare. Sa tête pendait sur sa poitrine dont ses vêtements en lambeaux ne cachaient plus rien. Sa peau, ainsi exposée, n'avait plus rien du nacre parfait qui caractérisait les Malfoy, elle n'était plus que bosses, hématomes, brûlures et écorchures.

À ses pieds, sur le sol en pierre, le corps de mon père gisait. Ses yeux sans vie semblaient me regarder. Son cadavre portait les traces de son agonie. Elle avait été longue, et douloureuse.

Et j'en étais le seul responsable.

« C'est de ma faute. » Cette sentence tournait en boucle dans ma tête, tel un mantra.

« _Oh oui, c'est de ta faute Draco. Ils subissent tout cela à cause de toi. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de le savoir, dis-moi ? Tu souffres ?Mais ne culpabilise pas trop : un jour ou l'autre j'aurais fini par me débarrasser de ton père. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne me distrayait plus. Il était devenu inutile depuis que tu l'avais si bien remplacé auprès de moi... et tu t'es révélé tellement plus agréable... »_

Les souvenirs de ce que j'avais subi affluèrent et j'en avais la nausée. Cela eut l'air d'amuser Vous-Savez-Qui.

« _Il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin de te rafraîchir la mémoire... Sais-tu ce que j'admire le plus dans ta famille ? C'est votre impassibilité. J'ai torturé, violé puis tué Lucius devant sa chère Narcissa et elle n'a pas versé une larme, ni montré la moindre émotion. Il en a été de même quand je m'en suis prise à elle. Ta maman est très forte Draco, tu dois tenir d'elle. Les premières heures elle n'a pas poussé un cri. Il a fallu qu'elle s'évanouisse pour que je sache que j'étais tout de même efficace. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à s'empêcher de crier pendant un Doloris... Même Potter aboyait comme un chien ! Ta maman représente une magnifique distraction et je me suis donné comme défi personnel de la faire hurler autant que je t'ai fait hurler mon petit Draco... »_

Et là, l'horreur commença.

Encore maintenant je tremble en écrivant ce qu'il s'est passé. Que ne donnerais-je pour oublier ?

Car je n'étais pas simple spectateur, j'_étais_ Vous-Savez-Qui. Je voyais par ses yeux, je touchais par ses mains... Et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est _moi _qui ait déchiré le peu de vêtement qu'il restait à ma mère avant de la retourner et de la plaquer contre le mur humide et sale. Que c'est _moi_ qui lui ait violemment attrapé les cheveux pour amener son visage près du mien. Que c'est _moi_ qu'elle regardait avec haine et dégoût... et cette fierté farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux, si semblable aux miens, donnait l'illusion que rien ne pourrait l'abattre. Illusion vite brisée quand je lui ai léché l'oreille en murmurant « Dis bonjour à ton fils Narcissa, il nous regarde... » _J'ai_ ris en voyant son visage se décomposer. _J'ai_ ris plus fort encore quand elle s'est mise à hurler « Draco, non pas ça ! Ne regarde pas Draco ! » sous la douleur et l'humiliation que _je_ lui infligeais en la violant.

J'ai violé ma mère. Peu importe si ce n'était pas mon corps, ou si je n'étais même pas réellement présent. Cette sensation est gravée en moi... Celle d'avoir été impuissant, de n'avoir pu ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux, échapper à cette vision, ne plus entendre ces cris et les commentaires salaces de l'autre...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement j'ai supporté cela avant de fuir. Fuir au plus profond de moi-même, là où personne ne pourrait me trouver, m'attaquer, me blesser... J'ai forcé ma magie à se rassembler autour de mon esprit pour faire un rempart impénétrable. Ce faisant, j'ai interrompu ce que Seamus se tuait à faire depuis tout ce temps : me maintenir en vie. Sans ma part de pouvoir, le bouclier qui retenait le poison flancha et s'affaiblit considérablement. Encore une fois j'aurais pu mourir sans la présence à mes côtés de ceux que j'aurais du sauver.

J'avais hurlé. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais apparemment, après m'être soudain tétanisé sous les yeux de Granger et Thomas, je me suis soudain mis à hurler comme un damné. Je me débattais si fort que j'ai rouvert ma plaie et jeter les draps par dessus le lit. Le boucan à attirer Potter et les Weasley. Le Héros national à tout de suite _vu_ qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque mentale. Ils m'ont appelés, m'ont parlés, mais je n'entendais rien. J'étais seul, enfermé dans ma tête avec le Maître et ma mère. Ils ont essayés de m'immobiliser sur le lit pour éviter que je ne me fasse plus de mal. C'est à ce moment là que je serais soudain devenu tout flasque dans leurs bras.

« Vous-Savez-Qui n'a plus accès à son esprit ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup? » leur a dit Harry.

« Il se protège ! Il utilise sa magie, le fou ! » a soudain crié Hermione.

Elle a soulevé mon t-shirt et mis à nu la tache bleue-noire du poison s'étalant à grande vitesse autour de mon nombril.

Sans sa promptitude à lancer un sort de Bouclier, le poison se serait répandu et aurait touché des organes vitaux. Il n'a eu le temps que d'atteindre l'estomac et d'avantage d'intestins, m'interdisant à vie toute nourriture solide. C'est peu cher payé pour être toujours sain et sauf... enfin, plus sauf que sain, mais au moins je respire et je suis encore assez en forme pour tous vous envoyer chier, que demander de plus ?

Bref, après cela, voyant que son sort fonctionnait pour contenir l'avancée du venin, Granger a demandé à son futur chéri d'ajouter un sort _Protego _au sien, histoire d'être vraiment efficace et de ne prendre aucun risque.

Moi, pendant ce temps là, je n'avais conscience de rien. J'étais dans un cocon de protection parfait, bercé par le seul bruit de mon propre cœur. Peu m'importait ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur, je rejetais la réalité de toutes mes forces. J'étais bien, dans cet abris, et je voulais le rester. Ne jamais retrouver la douleur, la peur, l'inquiétude, le deuil, la culpabilité, la honte... Mais c'était mal connaître les Gryffondor que d'espérer qu'ils me laissent dans mon paradis mental.

_- Malfoy _!

Difficile d'ignorer le boucan que fit Finnigan en frappant à grands coups sur mon blindage spirituel.

Je crois que c'est la surprise de pouvoir réentendre sa voix qui m'a vraiment fait reprendre pied avec la réalité. Hélas, la première chose dont je me rendis compte ce fut la pression colossale qu'exercait le Lord Noir pour percer mes protections. Cela m'effraya tellement que je faillis retourner illico dans mon illusion de sérénité.

_- Non, non, non ! Tu restes là Malfoy ! Reprends toi, par Merlin ! T'es un sorcier oui ou non ? Tu es protégé maintenant, il ne peut plus t'atteindre. Mais tu ne peux pas consacrer TOUTE ta magie à cette tâche, tu dois penser à ton corps aussi._

_- Pourquoi tu peux à nouveau me parler tout d'un coup ?_

_- Parce que d'autres font le taf à notre place ! Ils maintiennent le bouclier que j'avais fait pour retenir le venin, du coup je n'ai plus à m'occuper de ça. Devoir maintenir et gérer deux sources de magie à la fois, et pour deux sorts différents, me demandait tellement d'énergie et de concentration qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre... C'est comme si j'étais _devenu _le bouclier... J'ai eu l'impression de perdre forme, je n'avais plus l'usage de la parole, tes pensées ne m'atteignaient plus si elle ne m'étaient pas directement ou indirectement adressées, je n'entendais plus ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur... Je n'avais conscience que du venin, de sa virulence et de la force qu'il nous restait et qui diminuait sans cesse._

_- Ok... et maintenant ça va ?_

_- Oui, comme je te l'ai dis ! Hermione est à coté de ton lit en train de maintenir le bouclier qui agit en ce moment même à l'intérieur de toi. Moi, je n'ai plus qu'à lancer de temps en temps un sort anti-combustion sur les tissus touchés par le venin. Mais ça tu pourrais le faire toi-même si tu t'en donnais la peine. Crois-moi, tu as assez de magie pour te protéger et de l'autre face de serpent et des effets nocifs du poison. Allez, reviens parmi les vivants, Draco !_

J'enregistrais ces informations sans pour autant totalement reprendre espoir. Certes je n'aurais bientôt plus du tout besoin de Finnegan et je serais alors en mesure de lui rendre son corps... Mais cela signifiait surtout que je n'étais pas encore capable de survivre seul. L'idée de passer le reste de ma vie avec un autre sorcier la baguette pointée sur mon ventre ne me réjouissait pas des masses. Au moins n'y avait-il plus le risque d'entraîner un ami avec moi dans la mort.

_- Oh, tu me considères vraiment comme un ami, Draco ? Ça me touche tu sais._

_- Va mourir !_

La force que mettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses attaques mentales avait quelque peu diminuée et se faisait moins insistante. Mais il n'avait pas encore renoncé à m'atteindre et il sentirait le moindre accès de faiblesse, la moindre brèche dans mes défenses... J'hésitais. Je n'étais pas prêt à revivre cette expérience. Jamais. Et, si je ne me concentrais plus uniquement sur cette tâche, ne prenais-je pas ce risque ?

Je devais reprendre confiance en moi mais la peur m'étreignait.

_- Draco... Pendant plus d'un an ton esprit lui a échappé sans que cela ne te demande plus qu'une pensée. Snape t'as donné les meilleurs moyens de protection qui soient et ils ne t'ont jamais fais défaut._

_- Mais il m'a eu quand même..._

_- Non ! Il a pu t'attaquer parce que tu étais faible et que j'accaparais toute ta magie. Tu étais sans défense. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas et ça ne le sera plus jamais. Et puis quand bien même il te surprenait dans un moment d'inattention, tu as su lui fermer la porte au nez une fois, il te suffira de recommencer. _

_- Facile à dire..._

_- Et à faire ! Maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre est à même de protéger ton corps tu pourras renforcer tes défenses mentales en un rien de temps et sans te mettre en danger._

Je me laissais peu à peu convaincre et finissais par y aller doucement. À tâtons, tout en prudence, je détournais mon attention de l'assaut régulier de l'ennemi sur mon esprit.

La première chose qui m'étonna fut les « courants » que je ressentais dans mon ventre.

_- C'est parce qu'Hermione et Ron utilisent deux sorts différents. C'est le chevauchement de leur deux magies que tu ressens._

_- Ce serait plus agréable et pas moins efficace s'ils utilisait le même sortilège._

_- Ça ils ne peuvent pas le deviner. Alors réveille-toi et dis-leur._

_- Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !_

J'avais du mal à croire que ce petit con m'avait réellement manqué. Il était si agaçant. Et je me rends compte que tout le temps pendant lequel on aura partagé mon corps je n'aurais fais que suivre ses directives. Quel échec...

_- Hé, Malfoy ! Oublie pas de leur dire merci._

_- Ta gueule !_

Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux et à reprendre corps avec la réalité. Le bruit et l'agitation extérieur m'agressèrent les tympans et me firent immédiatement regretter le calme de mon cocon. Je grognais mon mécontentement, ne pouvant le faire plus élégamment tant ma gorge était douloureuse.

- Il revient à lui !

- Malfoy, ça va ?

Ah, cette stupide question ! Pourquoi tant de gens, pourtant bien intentionnés, font toujours la connerie de demander une telle chose, après une situation pareille ? Je pensais pourtant que Granger était plus maline que ça.

- Non ! Aboyais-je d'une voix faible et rocailleuse.

- Ah ! Oui, évidemment que non... Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu as rouvert ta plaie mais on a pu la soigner immédiatement. Par contre le poison s'est étendu...

- Pas mal... Soif.

Je savais qu'ils étaient au moins quatre dans ma chambre mais je n'avais envie de croiser les yeux de personne. Je focalisais donc mon regard sur les émanations de magie qui pénétraient mon corps à travers la couverture. C'est con à dire mais c'était vraiment joli à voir...

Des mains, que je reconnu être celles de Potter, me présentèrent un verre que je vidais d'une traite.

- Merci.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure inintelligible. Je me raclais la gorge et fit une autre tentative.

- Merci. _Merci..._

Je fermais les yeux précipitamment en me recalant dans mes oreiller. J'espérais qu'ils aient interprété cela comme de la reconnaissance pour l'eau et qu'ils partiraient en me croyant endormi. Mais j'oubliais qu'au moins Weasley et Granger ne pouvaient me quitter si facilement.

Exprimer sa gratitude était vraiment plus difficile et stressant que je ne le croyais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus et que l'attente en valait la peine...<strong>

**Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je serais plus régulière, je déménage bientot, je commence un stage et j'ai le diplome à préparer...**

**Mais cette histoire aura une fin, promis !**

**Encore meilleurs voeux à tous et à la prochaine !**

**_Kalie_.**


End file.
